THE SHADOW PHOENIX
by arya305
Summary: SEVERTIUS. Set in Harry's third year where he discovers his true parentage and sets about to win his father's affection. Severus discovers that he is protective towards his enemy's son and tries to discover why!
1. PROLOGUE

THE SHADOW PHOENIX

PROLOGUE

The black haired wizard with ridiculously round glasses sat alone in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express hoping he could somehow forgo travelling this way.

When it became painfully clear that there was no way he could do that without causing suspicion, the thirteen year old boy hero (yeah! Harry Potter) cast strong notice me not charms around his compartment to prevent his fans from ambushing his short but welcome solitude. He preferred contemplative silence to inane nonsensical chatter his so-called friends generally afflicted him with.

It wasn't that Harry considered himself above the useless people who called themselves friends. Never…..But it wasn't HARRY that had friends, only harry POTTER did. Even they were not loyal to him, he discovered the fact a few months ago.

FLASH BACK

 _Harry was utterly exhausted from the day's events. Of course, fighting a basilisk, saving a girl of nearly his age and enduring Lucius Malfoy's rant and death threat did that to anybody. So he gratefully sank into his bed._

 _It was around midnight that he was disturbed from his sleep. Looking around he found Ron's bed empty. Ever curious, he slipped into the shadows and went into the common room. What he found there, left him reeling._

" _Bloody prat! Why should always Potter play the hero!I went to the chamber along with him. Then why am I not the hero? Even Ginny is singing his praises.." Ron was saying in a furious whisper._

" _And remember it was I who figured it was a basilisk,then why didn't Dumbledore give me house points? It's all because of Potter. Till the time he is here, we can't get recognition."Hermione said in indignation._

" _We almost had it when I spread the rumor that he is the Heir of Slytherin , but the idiot just had to rescue my sister and now we are in a life debt to him. I don't understand why all our plans go haywire."Ron said oblivious to the rapidly paling face of his so called friend._

" _the only place where our efforts pay off is the potions class. I've managed to botch up every single potion of his,and the imbecile has no idea."Hermione smirked._

 _Harry was livid. So that's how all his potions went wrong. He wanted to throttle both of them for betraying him. But something kicked in telling him this was not the time and he went back silently to his bed feigning innocence._

Harry smirked at this memory. Those two had no idea what they had gotten themselves into. Sure, they had started the game but the end was in his hands. He would make them pay for it. It wasn't common knowledge that Harry was a Slytherin in disguise. And slytherins didn't announce paybacks. After all, revenge was sweet, but surprises were sweeter.

Oh yes, both of them were in for a horrific surprise.

 _ **Well, you couldn't expect any less from the son of the Slytherin head of house now, could you?**_


	2. OF DEMENTORS AND THESTRALS

Of Dementors and Thestrals

Yes, he knew! Contrary to popular belief Harry Potter was no dunderhead. He came to the realization about his parentage a week before his birthday. His mother's letter confirmed it.

The letter came exactly at 12:00 a.m. right on 31st July, and its contents merely increased the grudging respect he had developed for the potions master over the years.

Apparently, Lily Evans and Severus Snape loved each other and had married secretly. Days passed for the newlyweds quickly and they found themselves with a delightful child whom Severus proclaimed as Harry Severus Snape. Harry rightly assumed that he was the light of their lives. Alas, as all good things must come to an end, Severus being the top auror had to undertake the task of becoming a spy for the Light side of the war.

Harry remembered his mother's words…

"…. _Severus had to go Harry, but he would not put us in danger. So I went to James for help. We put glamour on you and introduced you as Harry James Potter._

 _He loved us son, he loved us so much…that he left us for our own safety. But it was hard for him to look at you and let you be, he couldn't suffer the isolation, so he had James put him under a memory charm, which made him forget about you._

 _He believes now that I betrayed him for James. But this charm can be broken if anyone tells him about his past. I thought I'd tell him as soon as this war is over and I hope it goes that way. But if I don't survive Harry, then you would be reading this letter now. Your father is a tough man Harry, he wouldn't allow anyone easily into his heart, but if he did, then he'd protest them no matter what. Severus deserves to be happy son and I want you to make sure he gets it…"_

After the initial shock and grief had worn off he had taken it upon himself to introduce himself to his father. Oh! But harry did not have any delusions. His father wouldn't even listen to him, hell! He'd even hex him halfway through if Harry even tried to tell him… _sure, he could always stun the man and make him listen….._ if only life was that easy!

Harry sighed. The only way left was to fall in his father's good graces and then tell him. It would be the best course of action and would teach that hypocrite Granger a good lesson about cheating…..

"You might want to buy some chocolate now" a strange voice cut out all his inner rants. Looking up he saw a blonde girl with radish shaped ear rings and a chain made of corks. His first impression was to ignore her. But a closer look told him that this girl disabled his….HIS notice-me-not charms!

 _Hmmmm… so everything was not as it looked…_

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Oh! The Crumple-Horned Snorkacks told me that you will find it useful."

Harry was certain this girl was in a fantasy land with imaginary creatures as friends. But he had a gut feeling to listen to the girl. It wasn't long before realization hit him. She too was wearing a mask, a mask very different from his, but a mask all the same. She took refugee under eccentricities to cover her true nature. _After all, a true Ravenclaw never shows off her knowledge!_

He motioned her to have a seat and shared his chocolate with her. Suddenly they heard a noise from outside...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus Snape did not like Septembers. He was NOT looking forward to the school year. End of summer meant a loss of freedom, it signified the end of long uneventful potion filled days. It meant nine months of shouting and correcting dunderhead students. It meant teaching Harry Potter, the bane of his existence.

The boy simply did not follow rules, and continuously put himself in danger and this fact disturbed him, though he did not know why!

Why should he feel anxious if the Gryffondor Golden Boy spent more time in the infirmary than his own bed!Why should he set his clothes on fire if the youngest seeker of the century fell down from his broom? And why was he going to Mcgonall's office when he heard that the boy fainted! Severus did not know the answer and this fact irritated him, a lot...

"I'm fine madam Pomfrey. I had plenty of chocolate on the train. It was just for a minute..."Potter was saying indignantly. Severus slipped into the shadows and listened.

"Fine Mr. Potter! have it your way then. But tell me, if you are suffering from any after-effects. Any hallucinations or headaches or anything..."the matron asked.

"No ma'am. No headaches. But I think I saw several winged skeletal like horses which were bringing the carriages from you think I'm hallucinating?" he asked uncertainly.

Severus straightened. The boy could see thestrals! But he should't be able to! How could he?When had he seen death? Severus prayed to all the Gods that his assumption was wrong... the boy was too young to remember it...

"No dear! You must have seen the thestrals, they are seen only by those who have seen death. Whose death did you see Harry?" she asked quietly.

The boy fidgeted uncomfortably, before looking down whispered "my parents' death ma'am. May I leave now?" he said unaware of the pale face in the shadows.

"Didn't you see them last year ?" Mcgonall asked.

The boy grinned cheekily and said"No ma'am, how could I? My entrance last year was rather dramatic, don't you agree?" he said recounting the flying car fiasco and effectively changing the mood in the room and left.

Severus sighed. Trust Potter to draw attention to himself even before school started. Just like his father... attention seeking brat.

He shook himself. Enough Potter talk. Time to check on his little snakes...

~~tbc~~~

Please read and review.


	3. Thank you notes

Thank you notes

Severus Snape was proud of his Slytherins. They were always together and showed a united front to the whole world irrespective of their internal differences, not that they had any! Severus made sure of that… All his Slytherins got along necessarily well, and took care of their own…. And so he was proud of them.

But the sight that greeted him today was completely unexpected. A bunch of younger Slytherins were sitting in a corner, writing away something while the older Slytherins were glaring at the so called slytherin prince, Draco Malfoy.

The blonde was currently sulking in an armrest looking for anyone who would defend him. Unfortunately for Severus , that duty fell to him if he wanted to continue teaching at Hogwarts. Inspite of getting chucked as the member of the Board of Hogwarts, thanks to Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy still influenced the school, and it would'nt be healthy to be on his bad side.

So he braced himself for another round of unnecessary argument and said in his most authoritative voice "What Mr. Witherspoon is so importannt in that parchment, that you've failed to acknowledge the presence of your head of house?" he asked knowing full well that none of the students could have noticed him in that place.

Draco Malfoy, assuming that Severus hadn't noticed him, quickly put up his ' _little_ _angel'_ façade and crooned "He is a traitor sir. He is going against the house rules and fighting with responsible Slythrins."

"No sir. I have done nothing of the sort."the second year replied fearfully. Severus summoned the parchment which was the centre of attention of the whole house and read its contents…

To say Snape was surprised was an understatement. It read…..

" _Dear Harry,_

 _Thank you very much for helping me. I was feeling very hopeless when the dementors came. If it wasn't for you I would'nt be able to make it to Hogwarts hale and hearty. We also appreciate that you didn't care about house predjudices in our time of need….._

The fifth year prefect took it upon himself to explain the situation …

"It happened on the train sir. Malfoy pushed out all of them in order to save his hide from the dementors. Witherspoon was shivering like hell and we didn't know what to do. Then Potter came out and fed him chocolate…."

Pansy Parkinson intervened "they were writing a thank you note to him and it did not settle well with Mr. Iam-so-rich-and-you-lick-my-boots, and is sulking."

"but he is a Gryffondor"protested Malfoy "Slytherins and Gryffondors are must not thank them. If my father…..

"Your father can go to hell Malfoy! Potter didn't give a damn about house rivarly when he helped one of us and we will not too!" interjected a furious Blaise Zabini.

"It's because of me Harry went to hospital wing. He gave me his chocolate else he would've been fine!" said Witherspoon.

"Enough!" shouted Severus. "I assure you Mr. Potter is fine. I am very disappointed in all of you. My slyterins do not fight with each other. Mr. Witherspoon you may send your letter tomorrow though I doubt he's expecting one. Detention Mr. Malfoy for putting your housemates in danger. Straight to beds all of you " he ordered.

All the students hurried to obey. Snape could hear Malfoy grumbling"wait till I tell my father…" but he couldn't care less.

 _ **Why did Potter help his snakes? Severus did not know….**_

~~~~~~tbc~~~~~~


	4. I Want A Master

_**Parseltongue in bold letters.**_

I Want A Master

Harry was walking back from the disastrous first lesson of CoMC with mixed feelings. Flying on a hippograph was exhilarating. The silent nods of Slytheins were unexpected but not unwelcome. The day would have gone better if it wasn't for Malfoy bawling like a two year old when Buckbeak scratched him. Just then he heard an unfamiliar noise which he deducted to be Parseltongue.

… _ **Ignorant humans, not a single sensible one in centuries. Wouldn't even notice me if I sat in front of them…."**_ The snake was saying. Telling Ron and Hermione that he would join them later for consoling Hagrid, He hung back.

" _ **Ummm… excuse me, but I HAVE noticed you. Sorry those humans don't acknowledge you. Did you need something?**_ He asked politely.

" _ **A speaker… A speaker at Hogwarts after my master the Lord Slytherin! Good times are coming. Greetings young one. Who are you?"**_

" _ **Hello! My name is Harry. You seem to be rather ancient if you are talking of Salazar Slytherin. Who are you great one, if I may be so bold to ask?"**_

" _ **But of course! I am the familiar of Lord Salazar Severian Slytherin. He named me after his beloved Lady Rowena."**_

Harry froze! Was he dreaming or was he speaking to the legendary Snake of Slytherin! Who knew that Slytherin's middle name was Severian! And what was it about no speaker in centuries! Surely the snake must have seen Voldemort!

" _ **Excuse me for my ignorance Lady Wena! But there Was a Slytherin in this school**_ _**about Fifty years ago who was a speaker. I heard that the snake of Slytherin**_ _**was seen only by privileged Slytherins? Isn't that true?"**_

The snake snorted. That is if a snake could snort, then this one certainly did!

" _ **No, anyone can see me unless you are blind or my master forbids me to be seen.**_ _**The speaker you say was too arrogant and evil. I did not like his young**_ _**one are pure. And you are an Honorary Slytherin, aren't you? You are the son of the head of snakes. Will you be my master Harry Severus Snape?"**_

Harry was stunned, not because she knew of his father, but because THE SNAKE OF SLYTHERIN WANTED TO BE HIS FAMILIAR. THE WORLD WAS MAD…OR WAS HE?

" _ **I would be honored Lady Wena, but you do realize that I am a Gryffondor?It wouldn't be good for the rest of the world to see the Gryffondor Golden Boy carrying around the famed Snake of Slytherin! It is enough that they already think I'll go dark sometime…"**_

" ** _N_** _ **ot a problem Harry! I can conceal my magical nature and nobody can deny a parselmouth for a snake familiar. Do you agree?"**_

" _ **I would be honored, lady Wena.I'll take care of you till the end…**_ "

Only later did poor Harry realize how difficult it is to keep such a promise….

~~~~~tbc~~~~


	5. The First Potions Class

And here it is… FINALLY

The First Potions Class

There was anticipation in the air as Thursday neared. It was the first potions class of the year for the Third year Gryffondors and Slytherins, right after breakfast.

Harry felt butterflies flitting in his stomach. He felt the same way as he did, in his first year. Only this time, his anticipation was carefully concealed into resignation of imminent doom. But the same could not be applicable to a few notable others, namely Granger and Weasley, who were wearing rather smug smirks. They had a plan to execute after all, resulting in the detention of one rather uncompromising Harry Potter. Harry was determined; today his potion would be the best, no matter what!

Professor Snape swept into the classroom with a grace that had his students mistake him for a vampire!

" Since I have the dubious honor of teaching you dunderhead students the precise and graceful art of potion making for two more years, I suggest we get over with it as soon as possible and allow me some peace." He said in a monotonous tone. "But first I'd like to see if any of you do remember what you were taught or did it leach out of your brains."

"Potter, what would I get if I added wolfsbane to eucalyptus essence?"he asked.

"You would get a highly volatile colloid with a smell similar to burnt wood, the solution is filtered and used in the size deforming potions like shrinking and swelling solutions sir." Harry answered promptly.

Severus was shocked. He honestly did not expect the boy to answer. What did Potter do?Did he read the textbook for once in his life? The rest of the class was looking at him expectantly, as if he would scoff at the answer as he was wont to do.

"Well Potter, seems like you've opened your books for once. Well then, what is the difference between chopped and diced wormwood?"he asked.

"They are of different sizes and thicknesses sir and hence would provide diverse surface area for cooling down the aforementioned colloid, thereby affecting the strength of the solution Professor." Harry answered in impeccable vocabulary. Most of the class was looking at him with awe. Some were simply opening and closing their mouths like fish while Hermione was shooting him very obvious death glares. Harry did not know if she was angry because Snape had ignored her twice or because he had answered the questions correctly. But he let the matter slide. Revenge could wait. What mattered to him was his father's reaction. He had eyes only for him, who was on the border of giving him an approving nod.

Suddenly the door banged open and the Malfoy heir strutted in, like he owned the place. Harry could have cursed the insolent blonde then and there, if he wasn't reminded of his position by a slithering creature under his sleeve. The boy's fingers were bandaged though his face showed no signs of pain.

"Are you well, Draco" asked Crabbe.

"I will be. Father contacted St. Mungo's about hippogriph bites. Who knows if my hands will be the same again?"He said.

 _The world will not end just because you were foolish enough to enrage a hippogriph, you insolent brat!_ Severus thought, though aloud he said "Mr. Malfoy, how nice of you to join us. Start the shrinking solution. Instructions are on page298. You may begin."

Severus was in two worlds. How on earth did Potter manage to answer the second question? It was surely not in the textbook, or any book for that matter. He recalled Minerva praising the intelligence of her star pupil. Maybe he did not give Potter ample chance. Maybe he had underestimated the child, due to the distorted views of the Malfoy boy! Speaking of Malfoy, how the insolent pampered brat dare ignore him in his own classroom. Severus became furious. He moved through the classroom, commenting on every potion. No one seemed to get it right. The morons! Even the know-it-all's potion was wrong. It was turning a sickly green, when the potion was supposed to be purple.

Why couldn't they follow simple hints. He noticed Granger spying on someone else. If Severus was honest, he was sure she was going to sabotage someone Else's potion in a bout of jealousy.

Severus turned to look at the student who was successful enough to make Granger jealous…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~ LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry had to make this potion right. But he was confused. Something wasn't adding up. The instructions seemed inadequate and hazy. Snape had said that this potion was precise. Thinking back, he realized why the professor had asked him the questions. That's it. He simply had to rephrase the instructions. Harry was in a dilemma. What if the potion went wrong? What if he failed? _To do or not to do, that is the question._ Gathering all his Gryffondor courage ( _yeah! Snape's son or not, there was a reason he was in Gryffondor, after all!)_ he went ahead to modify the steps.

When the whole class dumped eucalyptus essence, he added wolfs bane to it and poured the solution slowly. When the whole class added chopped wormwood, he diced it into even pieces and sprinkled it in a semicircular motion. He put a shield charm around his potion which would allow only him to add any ingredients.

Satisfied with his work, he looked around, and saw most of the class struggling with their potions. He looked for his father and found the man looking at him with a curious expression. He quickly lowered his head, as the man started coming towards him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~ LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus was absolutely astonished. He seemed to be doing this more often these days, and the root cause of this astonishment, was Harry bloody Potter. He studied the boy intently.

He was dancing around his cauldron, with a grace not possible for the average students of his year. He did not need a watch to know, when to add what. The boy, in spite of his grace was showing wariness while adding his own additions, much like someone he knew. His posture was a familiar one; only, he did not know where he had seen a similar posture. Severus seriously doubted if this was really Potter, but his suspicions lost all ground when he found searching green eyes locked with his own, reminding him, of his only friend… _Lily_. Severus stamped down the pain and went over to check.

 _Perfect._ That was all he could say upon seeing the potion. _Absolutely perfect…_ Not that Severus would say it aloud. But the boy deserved some appreciation for all his work. He would have given points by now… maybe he should. Severus was about to say something, when a particularly infuriating narcissist beat it to him.

"oh! Professor! I need someone to cut these roots for me, as you see…"he said gesturing towards himself. Severus scowled.

"Potter, bottle up your potion and prepare the ingredients for Mr. Malfoy."He said. The boy's face took on a funny expression. Probably, he understood that this was as close as he would come to give him a compliment, or he was grimacing at the thought of helping the arrogant brat. In spite of the resentment, he managed to say "of course sir!" tonelessly and bottled up the potion. Harry could see Hermione grimacing as her potion turned black and started emitting fumes.

Severus moved away to berate the girl, but was within the hearing range of Potter.

"Do it properly, Potter, or you'll have to do the servant work again. But of course, you won't mind ,I've heard that you are the house elf of your family?"he taunted.

Severus tensed. There was going to be a fight today. But Potter surprised him for the umpteenth time by saying "Of course I don't mind Malfoy. You see I am rather kind by nature and then you cannot afford to lose anymore house elves, can you? Dobby was rather fond of your father, as far as I know!" he said coolly.

Sniggers could be heard around. Malfoy flushed and raised his wand. "Don't you dare insult my father Potter" he challenged.

"Oh! I would love to insult you... but that would be beyond the level of your intelligence, Malfoy" Potter retorted. The class burst out laughing. Severus started towards them. The boy was going to hex Potter, when he heard a strange hissing noise. A green adder came out of the boy's sleeve and began hissing viciously. Malfoy paled and Severus paused.

"Careful Malfoy! I may tolerate your stupidity, but my familiar is awfully protective of me. Can't have me hexed, can she! I suggest you lower your wand right now."Potter said handing over the dandelion roots in such a way that the snake was almost touching Malfoy's wand. Color drained from the boy's face and he backed down quickly. Severus smirked. Potter had found the right keys. Malfoy needed to be brought down by some pegs and he wouldn't interfere today.

Potter was doing an impressive job after all!

~~~tbc~~~~


	6. He is Proud Of Me

He is Proud of Me…..

Harry was disappointed. ( _Now, don't give me that look and say "_ _ **Really?"**_ _because this is a serious matter.)_

First reason was that the new DADA professor thought him as weak. Harry did not get a chance to face his boggart when everyone else did. Did the professor think he'd faint again? That was disturbing. After all, he had faced Voldemort twice since he joined school! _He deserved some respect at least! Not that he'd say that aloud…_ Harry trudged reluctantly to the dungeons along with Neville and Seamus.

Potions was another sore spot. Sure, his potions were perfect even if the Professor did not admit it… but so far he had had no luck in figuring out how to reveal his identity. Moreover, he was angry with his father. So what if Neville's boggart was professor Snape? That still did not mean he'd go out of his way to bully the poor boy! That was so….. _cruel._

Who was he kidding? Harry knew it was unfair to expect that the Potions Master would change his behavior simply because he was Harry's father. But still… _every son expects his father to be the best…..right?_

"Start the boil cure potion. Ingredients are in the cupboard. You may begin." The unmistakable voice of Snape rang throughout the dungeons. Harry sighed. Nope… he was NOT happy. As he began cutting out his ingredients, he saw Snape stalking past Neville in a way a lion would stalk its prey… _but he is a snake_ :-P ;-)

Poor Neville…. That was what Harry thought. When he suspected that it couldn't get any worse, Crabbe threw something into Neville's cauldron. The potion started bubbling and frothing. It would explode soon and Harry could not do anything but gawk at it transfixed, when a black blur moved past him…..

Severus was absolutely furious with Longbottom, but that did not mean he wanted the boy dead. He moved with the speed of lightning and pulled Finnegan and Longbottom behind him. He aimed his wand at the airborne potion and stilled it in space. Blue light surrounded the liquid and he focused all his energy to perform a wordless _"evansco"._ He banished the potion and turned to Longbottom and asked "Are you alright?" in such a gentle tone that none believed was possible for the man. He looked around to see if anyone was injured. Only then did Severus notice that the whole class was looking at him in awe.

The Slytherins merely had smug expressions, as if they had saved the class and not their head of house. The Gryffs were totally speechless. Longbottom, he feared might start worshiping him right at the moment. Severus was unsurprised by their looks. They were mere children and would have never seen wordless magic. The word would soon spread around the school like wildfire and The Bat of Dungeons would turn into The Batman of Dawn. He was not flattered by these looks but….

But his heart soared to heaven, when he looked at a pair of vivid green eyes looking at him with an uncertain emotion. Those eyes which had avoided him all these days as if they were sulking… Dare he say it… Could it be true? That Potter was looking at him with…. Pride? And he felt RIDICULOUSLY accomplished by that look…., and then it disturbed him.

Why? Why did he feel happy if Potter was proud of him? Point is…why IS Potter proud of him? He did not know. So he turned to Crabbe and berated him and deducted 20 points from Slytherin.

"Class Dismissed" the voice brought Harry out of his reverie.

~~~~~~~~~~~Lily Snape~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lily Snape~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _He was pacing in the deserted hallway. So much magic…. It was bound to affect the man. He needs to rest. Strength replenisher was a must. But how could he get the man drink it? Surely… he would be too weak to brew it himself… then how?_

 _He heard a hissing sound and turned to it….._

~~~~~~~~~~~Lily Snape~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lily Snape~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus was feeling very weak. He collapsed onto the sofa. But he couldn't rest. He had essays to correct.

"Master Snape, you look very tired. The use of so much magic must have weakened you. I think you should have some hot chocolate."The portrait of Salazar Slytherin which guarded his rooms asked. As soon as he said that an elf appeared with a mug full of chocolate drink and set it on his sofa, bowed to him and disappeared.

Severus was surprised. How did Slytherin know about this! And why did the man care anyway! Slytherin never talked with anyone unless he was explicitly asked to do so…

But Severus was too tired to think about it. He drank the chocolate and succumbed to sleep. " _Why did the drink taste so queer?"_ was his last thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~Lily Snape~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lily Snape~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus woke up feeling very content and had his strength back. It was as if he had drunk an energy replenisher. He wanted to test the chocolate… but damn… the elf must have taken it away…

He turned to Salazar. "Are you well, Master Snape?" the portrait asked. "Yes, Lord Slytherin. I am fine thank you." The portrait grinned. "Well, that is good news." He said and turned around. _'He will be relieved and leave me in peace'_ Severus could hear the portrait murmuring to itself ..

Who will be relieved? Severus considered asking, but refrained upon seeing the man asleep.

 _Probably Albus. Good old headmaster…_ he'd have to thank the man for his concern.

But soon Severus was going to see something that made him totally forget about this…

~~~tbc~~~


	7. He is Proud Of Me II

He is Proud of Me –II

Severus billowed his way to the staff room of Hogwarts. An hour of sleep had done him much good. But he had missed lunch. Minerva was sure to dote on him and diagnose forty different ailments he might be suffering from, and would not be sated until he got an actual medical report from Poppy, who would rant again about potions masters and unhealthy eating habits. For all their stern façade, the women were simply mother hens when it came to his health and well being. Severus loved Hogwarts, not only because it had been his sanctuary for so long, but also because of his cranky colleagues who cared so much about him.

"Ah Severus! There you are. I heard you had an action filled morning?" the teasing voice of Filius Flitwick, indicated that he had already reached his customary place at the staff table.

"I see the rumor mill has already started!" he commented dryly and continued "What did you hear Filius? That I used Mr. Crabbe's intestines in my new potions experiments?" he asked mockingly.

"Actually Severus, I heard that you _saved_ two Gryffondors, Mr. Longbottom being one of them from a very nasty potion explosion using wandless and wordless magic, which was so powerful that you were bathed in blue light which reminded the students of Merlin's incarnation," commented Minerva with a snort.

"Seriously! The things which these children come up with! I assure you Minerva; I merely _banished_ the potion before it touched any of their hides! Nothing more! And I had a perfectly peaceful noon, after that, thank you very much!"

"Ah! This reminds me… SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME FOR LUNCH TODAY! WHENEVER WILL YOU TAKE CARE OF YOUSELF YOUNG MAN? YOU ARE…"started Minerva when Severus cut her off "I assure you Minerva! I am hardly young!"

"Sure Severus! You are as old as I am and I taught your mother!" commented Pomoa.

"Oh! Hush all of you! We don't want to lose our dignity in front of students. The headmaster is bringing the third year Gryffondors and Slytherins for their DADA lesson. So shut up and sit down." shouted Sinistra.

"Oh! So the old man is following the footsteps of the resident werewolf! What is he going to show them today? Dementors?" commented Severus.

"Severus!" said Minerva simply, but there was warning in her tone. She would not take lightly any criticism of Lupin. The third years came in silently in a single file and the teachers were amused to note the obedience in their stances. They were obviously intrigued by the fact that they were being taught by none less than THE headmaster of the school and put up their best behavior. Dumbledore however, was seemingly blissfully unaware of the glances he was being shot and started the lesson.

"I am very sorry to inform you that Professor Lupin has taken very ill and will not be able to take any classes, and I will be taking them for him, though I am happy about it." He started cheerfully.

"Today, we will be learning about Euryale. Who can tell me what is a Euryale?" he asked.

Several hands shot up in the air, the most impatient one being of Miss Granger, but Severus was surprised to note that Potter also had put up his hand. Maybe, he could find out how the boy was at other subjects today.

"Miss Granger"

"A Euryale is a dangerous creature with brass hands, sharp fangs, and hair of living, venomous snakes. It transforms itself into the victim's greatest desire and lures them into its traps much like a Lamia. It is generally found…"Granger started ranting and gushing out all the rote up information in an effort to prove herself and Severus felt the strong urge to snap at the girl, but the headmaster did it for him, though not quite in the same way.

"Very good, Miss Granger. I am glad that you have read the reference books beforehand. We will come back to you if we have any doubts." smiled the headmaster and Granger beamed, obviously not seeing through the straight faced sarcasm, though the other students certainly did.

"Excellent. Now as Miss Granger has been so kind to introduce the Euryale to the class, I will get to the spell which will protect us from it. The spells is a tricky one—please repeat after me- _Peredere_ _adlucinatio."(Latin for-destroy the illusion)_

Thirty different voices repeated the incantation. "Excellent. Let's say it again" and so the whole class repeated the incantation five times until the whole class got it right. "Very good. Now I want all of you to think about your greatest desire and work out how you will stop yourselves from the temptation. I have trapped a baby Euryale in my lemon drop box and we will have a demonstration too." The headmaster said.

"I think Albus is trying to prove that Slytherins and Gryffondors can be taught together without any disasters." commented Minerva.

"Wait till the end" was all Severus said. He was not actually listening to the murmur of the teachers. In fact his eyes were e fixed on a certain messy haired Gryffondor who was looking very distressed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry did not want to face the Euryale. Sure he had sulked when he wasn't allowed to face the boggart, but now….. No… he absolutely could not face his Euryale. It would break his heart. He could not even think about it….

"I think we are all ready. I will give you a short demonstration and then everyone will get a chance to face the Euryale. As soon as you say the incantation the Euryale will be blown backwards and that will give you the time to run away from it. The stronger your conviction, the farther it will be blown. Let me tell you, we are merely banishing the Euryale, for a short time."

The headmaster brought out the lemon drop can, from inside the teachers' cupboard and opened it, before standing in front of the Euryale. The hideous creature turned into Albus, wearing purple pajamas, with moons and stars on it, happily drinking hot chocolate, sitting on a couch.

"Ah! The pleasures of a relaxing Sunday!"Albus said wistfully before shouting _Peredere_ _adlucinatio ._ The Euryale was blown back by ten feet and Albus moved from his place, motioning for Hermione to take his place. The Euryale converted into Hermione wearing the head girls badge patronizing all the others. " _Peredere_ _adlucinatio"_ the girl said but the Euryale did not move. She shouted again and again but in vain. Albus banished it and motioned for Malfoy. Instantly, there was another blonde, wearing the robes of a rich aristocrat, taking the oath as the minister of magic. The blonde took five turns before blowing the Euryale back by two feet and quickly stepping out of the way. Severus watched amused along with the other teachers as each student came and revealed their desires, and only some were successful in banishing it.

Ronald Weasley wanted to become the captain of Chudley Canons, Lavender Brown wanted to become a fashion model, Theodore Nott became a healer, Pansy Parkinson became an auror, while Neville Longbottom became the Herbology Professor, to which Pomoa Sprout cheered rather loudly.

Blaize Zabini came forward and the Euryale turned into the headmaster of Hogwarts, and tried to banish it unsuccessfully. The headmaster chuckled and said " I assure you Mr. Zabini, if you get the required qualifications, I will be glad to give my post to you, but be warned! After that you will never have a Sunday. Now, finally our last student, Mr. Potter."

Harry was mortified. He did not know what to do. He simply wanted to run away. When the headmaster called him for the second time, he apprehensively made way to the front. He needed time. Apparently, the headmaster recognized this as well and said-"Remember students, I will tell you this out of experience. In life, it is far more difficult to face your desires and turn it away, than facing your fears and laughing at them. It takes more strength of character to NOT fall for greed than destroying your enemy. That is why though this spell is supposed to destroy the Euryale; we can only hope to banish it. It is considered impossible to destroy a Euryale….." He was saying, when the disgusting creature crept up in front of Harry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus watched as the Euryale came in front of Potter and was going to whip out his wand when the air filled with a divine scent. He could hear the sound of soft laughter and was entranced by it.

"Angel" said someone. "No, it's a fairy." said another. Severus was sure it was one of these. The shape forming in front of the boy, was surely a divine why did it have red hair? He wanted to look at it, once… _just once…._

"Mum!" the strangled soft voice brought him out of his dreams. _Yes… it was Lily! that laughter belonged to her._ Severus stamped down the pain and looked at the boy. Unshed tears were glistening in his eyes.

"Oh! The poor child!" said Pomoa. Severus looked at the boy, silently begging him to go away… he couldn't take this anymore. _If_ _ **I**_ _feel this way, what must the_ _ **child**_ _be feeling!_ Severus thought.

 _Come on Potter! They say you killed a basilisk, can't you banish a Euryale? Show me your Gryffondor strength. Where is your backbone Potter? Try child, please…_

He watched Lily opening her arms and bending on her knee. "I am so proud of you son. I love you Harry." She was saying. Severus could feel the pain that shone in his eyes. He watched as the boy took an involuntary step forwards. _No…. No child, it is an illusion… look at me… please no…. don't go Harry…_

Green eyes locked with his as if he heard Severus' plea…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry saw his mum. She was there, right in front of him. She said she was proud of him. She said she loved him. She wanted to hug him. _I am coming mum… I missed you so much…._

' _No child, it is an illusion… look at me… please no…. don't go Harry…'_ Harry swore he could hear that voice in his head. His father had called him Harry…. He looked at the man… those eyes… he saw concern in those eyes. Then he recalled it. This was an illusion. Mum would not come… She would not be proud if he didn't fulfill her wish… he had a responsibility….

" _Peredere_ _adlucinatio"_

He said with such force that the beautiful Lily Evans turned back into the snake haired Euryale. It began changing colors as if it was in pain. Screams echoed through the staff room as the yellow jet of power was flowing from Harry's wand onto the Euryale, everyone closed their ears and eyes… and finally, with a loud clap of thunder, the Euryale burst into a hundred pieces. The silence that followed was even more deafening….

Harry looked once more at the Potions Master whose eyes held a peculiar emotion. If Harry was honest with himself, he was sure the Potions Master was saying "That's my boy! Very good! I am proud of you" and Harry felt RIDICULOUSLY accomplished at the look… _and he knew why!_

He tuned to look at the bemused headmaster and completed his earlier sentence…. " Maybe it's not so impossible Professor!" he said and offered a small smile. The twinkle in the man's eyes was back in full force and said "Of course my boy! There is an exception to every rule!" he said chuckling.

"Impossible! Euryale is supposed to be indestructible! You can't destroy them." The nagging voice of a know-it-all brought them all out of their varied state of awe and shock.

"Well, you have proof!" said Dean Thomas irritably. There were only so many lectures you could take!

"Well, your homework will be a description of your encounter with the Euryale and how you could destroy it. That will be all. Class dismissed." The headmaster interjected, and diffused the situation before a fight broke out. After all, he had insisted that Gryffondors and Slytherins can have a peaceful class together!

All the students trickled out of the class recounting their experiences to their friends. Harry was making his way out of the room when he heard the voice of the headmaster.

"And Harry"

The boy turned around.

"I am sure your mother is very proud of you my boy. In fact both your parents would be proud of you. I am sure." The headmaster said. Harry's eyes involuntarily flicked to the Potions Master though no one noticed it.

"I hope you are right sir…" the boy said and left.

But Severus certainly could see the bounce in his step.

~~~~~~~~~~~tbc~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Fiddling With Riddles

_Hello everyone. I am soooo sorry it took so long but hey I got admission into a college and was busy with it. Please forgive me… for not updating so long, and…. wish me luck, please :P_

Fiddling With Riddles

 _He was down on his knees._

 _Why?_

 _He was a proud man. He never bent for anybody! He valued independence and freedom above everything. Then why was he bending? He did not belong to anybody; he did not submit to anybody's fancies…right?_

 _But that wasn't true anymore._

 _A short figure came into his view. Chubby cheeks, dimple chin, rosy lips, forest green eyes. The most beautiful babe he had ever seen. A smile stretched across his lips._

 _No…He wouldn't mind bending for this adorable prince._

 _An iron determination could be seen on the child's features. He was trying for the tenth time in the day, to lift himself up, taking support from his toy teddy bear, which held one of the child's hands. He held onto the support for dear life and put one foot forward and stumbled. He was going to hit the floor, when a strong but gentle grip held him back. He was back onto the floor._

 _But he would not give up. He tried again…..and again and again. He finally got it. The toy teddy released his hand. The child gave a victorious grin and stepped forward._

 _One step_

 _Then another_

 _And another_

 _And then, as if exhausted, stumbled and fell forwards into the waiting arms, which immediately lifted him into the air, close to his chest. He was back to where he belonged. He was safe. He'd done it._

 _The child yawned and promptly fell asleep. "_ _ **That's my boy. Very good. I am proud of you Harry!"**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus woke up with a start. What the hell was that? He must be overreacting due to the Euryale episode. He convinced himself, or so he thought because Severus could not, even in his wildest dreams, imagine the boy to be his son. Familiar jealousy and heart ache went through him.

No… the boy was not his. He would never be… _( sorry very angsty right!)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry knew he had to act fast. He could not risk playing with his "friends" anymore. The idiots had been trying to get into his good graces, even went to the length of petting Wena, who promptly turned away, remarking about the foul smelling rat. And so, he had to plan the grand reveal soon.

But how…?

 _I am nastier than Cholera,_

 _I am crueler than death,_

 _I come closer,_

 _As you try to go farther,_

 _I am the cause of destruction,_

 _I am the cause of depression,_

 _Who am I?_

The musical voice which said such grueling words belonged to ( _guess, guess….)_

Luna Lovegood.

But nevertheless she gave him the answer he required. Of course, _fear,_ was the one word answer he gave back to the grinning blonde. Over the weeks, they had become friends, and trusted each other very much, though it was a secret for the time being.

So he had to play with their fears to get them admit the truth.

He grinned.

It was time to reveal his little Slytherin.

And so after breakfast, the 'Golden trio' came across a great shadow, just outside the great hall. The thing was scary. It had the head of a lion, body of an eagle, feet of a badger and a snake for a tongue. Merlin was it HUGE…..

A pleasant yet firm female voice proclaimed

 _A thousand years or more ago,_ _  
_ _There lived four wizards of renown,_ _  
_ _Whose name are still well-known:_ _  
_ _Bold Gryffindor from wild moor,_ _  
_ _Fair Ravenclaw from glen,_ _  
_ _Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad,_ _  
_ _Shrewd Slytherin from fen._ _  
_ _They share a wish, a hope, a dream,_ _  
_ _They hatched a daring plan,_ _  
_ _To educate young sorcerers,_ _  
_ _Thus Hogwarts school began._

 _And to protect them all,_

 _the innocent ones,_

 _the pure ones,_

 _from all harm,_

 _I was born,_

 _and they called me_

 _ALTOR_

 _And today I come here by the order of the Scion_

 _You better tell the truth as you all know_

 _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus"._

Harry was smirking secretively by the end of its proclamation. They had expertly put a lion mask on Hedwig's head and Wena through its mouth. The ringing voice belonged to the one and only Luna. A simple voice changing spell had done the trick, and it was working well, by the looks of it. Ron's freckles became visible and Hermione was speechless for once in her life.

"Well we don't have anything to fear, do we? It is threatening backstabbers and liars. Not loyal friends like us. C'mon, we have nothing to fear!" He shouted jovially and marched ahead, holding their hands.

"Wait! I can't come"said Hermione.

"Me neither" said Ron.

"Why not?" Asked a _confused_ Harry.

"It was all her fault, she talked me into it. I didn't do anything "the red head shouted.

"Excuse me, you spread the rumors. I merely wanted to help you. You were the jealous one." said a cold Hermione.

"It was you who spoiled his potions, not me. "Shouted a desperate Ron.

"You both better admit the truth now, lest you see the real me!"Growled Altor to which Ron and Hermione backed away paling even more.

"What is happening?" asked a suspicious Harry. The crowd behind them was watching in half terror and half curiosity. Ron gave up first.

"I am sorry Harry. We have never been friends with you. All I wanted was fame and recognition. I was jealous of you and so I spread the rumor that you are the heir of Slytherin. I kept you from doing your homework. That's all. It was all Hermione's fault. She told me to do it." He glared accusingly at the girl.

Hermione who was all worked up by then gave a dark glare and shouted "Ronald Weasley, you are such a coward. It was all **your** fault. **You** poisoned my ears against Harry. **You** told me he was a spoiled obnoxious brat. **You** told me that I would never get recognition as long as Harry was here. **You** helped me disrupt his potions. Nice going Weasley, got me do all the dirty work and took the credit. Now when we are found out, you dare accuse me!" she shouted fuming, oblivious to the furious faces of the teachers and other Gryffindors.

"What" a weak voice protested. "I thought you were my friends. I told you all my secrets. I helped you when you were going to die. How could you do this to me!"said a _betrayed_ Harry.

McGonall had had enough. "Shame on you Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger. I thought you were better than that. How could you do this to your friend? I never expected my lions to be so lowly. 100 points from Gryffindor and detentions every evening with me till the end of school year and no Hogsmeade for you. I am ashamed of you. Get out of my sight." She said and with that the crowd dispersed with furious whispers.

In all their preoccupation, they never saw when Altor disappeared, except for... _Severus Snape_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry came out from his charms lesson along with Luna. Both had identical smug expressions which they quickly turned into dejected and empathetic ones respectively as soon as they saw others in the vicinity.

"Nice trick Harry! That was absolutely wicked. Not even a Slytherin could have chalked up such a brilliant plan." Said Luna in her thankfully normal tone, a far cry from the dreamy voice she showed the rest of the school.

"I assure you Luna, it was absolutely a Slytherin plan. In fact, I am surprised not even one of them has figured it out yet."

"Malfoy most certainly has not" she said.

"Oh him! If ignorance was bliss, then I bet he'd be the happiest person on earth." he said.

"You know! You sound like Professor Snape" she said smirking.

"I wonder why!" he said with an equally fetching grin. He took out the photo of his mother from his pocket and muttered wistfully "you know it's been ages since I broke any rules. The things I do for you mum!"he sighed.

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind and the photo flew from his hand straight into the hands of Draco Malfoy, surrounded by the rest of the Slytherins.

"Well, well, well, look what do we have here!" drawled the blonde. "Oh! Baby Potty wants his Mummy! Look he is crying for her." He said when Harry's face became tensed as he made a show of tearing it.

"Give it back, Malfoy!"Said Harry. He was inwardly panicking. How could he get the photo back? Merlin, it would break his heart if anything happened to it. He had taken to keep it in his pocket as a sign of luck and courage whenever he felt dejected. He had to plot something…..

"Or what Potter! What will you do? Haven't you learnt your lesson! All mud bloods are backstabbers like Granger. I bet your mother was also like that." He said and was going to continue spewing profanities but faltered when he saw Harry's face breaking into a grin as opposed to the rage he expected.

"You are out, Malfoy! I was going to warn you but it seems it is too late! Alas, the curse will already be taking effect." He said and let loose some of his magic to rattle the windows around.

"What curse Potter?" asked the alarmed blonde.

"The Harry Potter curse, Malfoy!" he said dramatically. "Whoever insults my mother is cursed for a week to live the life of loneliness, all your food will taste bland, you won't be able to concentrate, all your friends will abandon you in the fear of getting infected." said a smirking Harry.

The boy paled and threw the photo as if it were some disgusting thing and ran off to his dormitory. Harry took his photo and put if back safely into the folds of his robes.

He decided that this was the most Slytherinish day of his life, and it was yet to come to an end. Who knew what the evening would bring….

~~~~~~~~~~tbc~~~~~~~~


	9. Disclaimer and thank you's

**Disclaimer and Thank you's**

 **It has come to my attention that I have not put this up and so...This is it, once and for all.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable characters in this plot. They all belong to the brilliant Rowling woman. Don't sue me; you'll get nothing but an old laptop and a swarm of books.**

 **I also wanted to thank all my brilliant reviewers for their kind guidance. I will try my best not to disappoint you.**

To Amarenima Redwood, I am really sorry, I'll not be adding any more comments. Didn't know it was affecting the flow so badly. But its my first story. Forgive me, dear.

To Merlenyn, a great big thanks for your brilliant comments. It feels good to see someone who cares enough to point out your mistakes and appreciates your hard work by actually talking about the story. Love you.

To mandanice, I am so sorry for your loss. I love your reviews and your stories. I pray with all my heart that you come back to the world of fanfiction.

To adenoide, your short and sweet comments are by the way, really helpful in giving me new ideas to my story.

I'd also like to thank all my followers, for their brilliant support, though I can't name them individually here.

Now I know you all are probably fuming that I dare put up all this instead of a new chapter!

Don't worry dears, I'll be updating pretty _**soon….**_

Yours, with love

Lily Severus Snape.


	10. Detention!

Detention!

 _Previously: What curse Potter?" asked the alarmed blonde._

 _"The Harry Potter curse, Malfoy!" he said dramatically. "Whoever insults my mother is cursed for a week to live the life of loneliness, all your food will taste bland, you won't be able to concentrate, all your friends will abandon you in the fear of getting infected." said a smirking Harry._

 _The boy paled and threw the photo as if it were some disgusting thing and ran off to his dormitory. Harry took his photo and put if back safely into the folds of his robes._

 _He decided that this was the most Slytherinish day of his life, and it was yet to come to an end. Who knew what the evening would bring…._

~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~

Evening was rather late in coming for the Malfoy heir. All the Slytherins were avoiding him as if he was food tasted bland. Even his favorite chocolate tasted like vomit. He did not know what he'd been expecting, but this was not it.

Was this how the mud..muggleborns felt when he sneered at them…

Draco had never been so ashamed of himself. He was just copying his father. Maybe father was wrong for once in his life. Maybe Potter was right. Maybe… _Maybe…._

Draco shook his head. What was he thinking! Why did he care if the mudbloods feel bad! His father was right. He had always been right. Why should that change now! Potter was bad. He was wrong. He had cursed him, just to increase his fan club. He was Slytherins' enemy. Draco wondered if he should tell his father about this curse business,…. Then he grimaced and dismissed the thought. What would father think of him…..going out and getting cursed, and that too by a filthy half blood?No! he would deal with this himself.

 _It is said that fools are most determined people in the world._ And so, Draco Malfoy, started heading towards the headmaster's office…

~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~

Harry knew something was up, the moment Mcgonall came to him furious and asked him to follow her to the headmaster's office. What now! Harry was wise enough to obey her at once, than to bear the brunt of her anger. Maybe it wasn't his fault after all…..

And so he entered the headmaster's office and nearly sighed at the sight in front of him, nearly being the key word….One did not sigh in front of four head of houses, a confused headmaster and a pale looking Draco Malfoy, especially not when one of them was white with rage…and that one being Severus Snape.

"Mr. Potter, there has been a serious accusation that you cursed a fellow student in the halls of Hogwarts, apparently unprovoked. What do you have to say?" asked Albus Dumbledore.

"I don't think the accuser has given you a full account sir. I will speak in my defense only once when the whole story is revealed."Harry said respectfully and neatly keeping out of everyone's eyes but Malfoy's.

The boy gulped and looked paler. He had obviously not thought of this. How was he going to keep his victimized image? He gulped again. He was so preoccupied that he did not hear the headmaster ask him multiple times about the hoax. But his head of house gave him one look that stopped all his inner thoughts and the truth came out flowing like a turbulent river.

"I am very sorry about that sir. I was merely joking. I deeply regret my actions. I am sorry Potter" he added at last when all the anger Snape had for Potter vanished and was replaced by plain undiluted rage towards him. "All is forgiven, Malfoy!" said a surprised Harry. At once, there was a slight breeze that flew in between him and Potter and Draco felt relieved.

The curse had been lifted. He looked gratefully towards the headmaster who smiled back at him. As if on cue, Draco's stomach rumbled loudly, causing the headmaster to chuckle and send him to the kitchens for dinner.

A relieved Draco Malfoy went happily to his friends. But the same could not be said for one Harry Potter, who was the current glaring target for four heads, who were demanding an explanation.

"Mr. Potter, though you were provoked, that is no reason for you to curse a student so badly. You better have an answer for this young man!" said Minerva.

"CURSE him! I assure you Professor, I have done nothing of the sort. I did not even lift my wand!"said Harry rather too calmly.

"Oh! Then what is the Harry Potter curse? Hmmm…..maybe there is another Harry Potter I suppose!" sarcasm was dripping from her tone.

"Oh yes. It so happens that my great grandfather Lord Harrison Robinson Potter was also popularly known as Harry Potter. Maybe he invented the curse" sarcasm wasn't meant to be hidden here too.

It enraged Minerva further, but she was cut off by loud howls of laughter, and sudden gasps of "oh Harry" from a blue eyed eccentric clothed old veteran. Harry swore everyone in the school could hear them.

"Pray what Albus" said an exasperated Pomoa "is so funny that you are laughing in front of a student in such an undignified manner?"

Dumbledore finally managed to get himself together and said "Harry! Whoever told you that you take after your father, just ignore them. James may have been a prankster but this is pure Lily.

"Why thank you headmaster" said a grinning Harry, which only served to increase the teachers' confusion. Severus was horrified. How could the headmaster let the boy get away with this? He glared at the man. But Albus, being Albus, continued "Her pranks were so famous, but no one could prove that it was her, and so she never ever got caught in all her years at Hogwarts. Right Severus?"

Severus blinked. His annoyance increased by notches and so did his glare. How dare the man bring Lily into this? Harry sensed this and understood that they would not live much longer if they kept this up.

So he hastened to explain "I did not curse him Professor! I promise I didn't. He was going to tear my Mum's photo and I couldn't lose it. So I merely played a trick on him. I am sure all of you know, there isn't any curse called Harry Potter curse. I merely used some dramatic tones and let loose some of my magic to rattle the windows. I never raised my wand. So I did not curse him."

"The effects he felt were purely coincidental. The other Slytherins have been avoiding him, for some reason I do not know for a long time now. His chocolate tastes like vomit because he ate the vomit flavor of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. His food tasted bland because he THOUGHT it tasted bland. The breeze that came now was because it is going to rain tonight according to the Daily Prophet's weather prediction. So you see, it was all an illusion. A faux. Malfoy thought it to be true. The curse was just his imagination which made him magnify silly things and ignore the obvious." He finished.

The teachers were looking at him with rather devious grins and the headmaster was chuckling. All but one Severus Snape.

"You have justified yourself quite well, Potter, but that does not mean we can let this slide. I still think you deserve a detention for your actions Mr. Potter. Come to my office at six." He huffed and billowed out of the room.

"Sorry Harry. I can't help you now. Professor Snape is very protective of his Slytherins. He will not take any pranks on them lightly." Harry lost his grin and went out of the room.

This was so unfair.

~~~~~~tbc~~~~~~


	11. The Patronus

_**So sorry folks… I am a full time college student now and cannot afford to type all day to my heart's content. I am sure half of you have left it out of pure irritation, and I don't blame you. But to those who still have held hope….**_

 _ **Thank you….**_

 _ **And here's the story….**_

The Patronus

Harry was basically cursing himself for his stupidity. ' _Oh very good Harry! You were supposed to get into his good graces, not into detention. You bloody idiot! Why couldn't you just go and report to a professor!'_ though Harry kept saying this to himself, he knew he had done the right thing. It would have been too late to find a professor. Besides it's not like he had cursed the boy.

" _ **Just scared him to death, more like…"**_ said a snake discontently. Harry just then realized that he had been hissing out his rant to Wena who was currently getting pressed between his arm and torso.

" _ **You don't understand the intensity of the situation Wena. I have to tell him about his lost memory, and make sure he doesn't take it for a joke. I am the only one who can break that charm and I have to do it, without harming him! And then there is the doubt that he would not want me…"**_ his voice lost the conviction and became falteringly self demeaning.

" _ **Nothing of the sort is going to happen Harry! You just have to get your head out of this stupidity and go tell him. Take this opportunity and broach the subject today!"**_ She said.

 _Easy for you to say…_ he thought wryly before going on and trying desperately to figure out how exactly he would bring up the hidden memories. He couldn't very well barge in and say "Oh! By the way professor, I think you married my mother and I am your son, but was later blood adopted by James Potter." That would be disastrous. But Wena expected him to do just that. How the snake became the beloved familiar of Salazar Slytherin was beyond Harry.

He was so busy with his inner musings that he very nearly fell down after bumping into what seemed like a solid wall, but was saved by the quick hands of Professor Lupin, into whom he had accidentally bumped. "Are you alright Mr. Potter?" He asked setting the boy straight. "Oh! I am sorry sir. I was merely thinking. I did not see you there. I did not mean to…." Harry's babbling was cut off by the amused voice of Remus "Quite alright Mr. Potter! It happens to all of us. Though I am curious as to what would be so intriguing that you forgot your step?" he asked gently.

Harry sighed. Professor Lupin just had the right way of knowing things and enquiring about them without offending the other person. Harry quite liked the man, though he still resented that he hadn't been given a chance to face the boggart. But Professor Lupin did not belittle him in any way and applauded him for overcoming the Euryale. Professor Lupin was also one of the best DADA teachers they ever had, who was not hell bent upon killing Harry and actually knew what he was teaching. He also treated his students with respect and always lent an ear, when they wanted one. Seeing that the man was still waiting for an explanation, " I have a detention with Professor Snape." He said miserably.

"I see" He said simply. Harry did not know what the man did see, but nodded anyway. "And you think that you do not deserve the detention?"He asked. "Yes!" Harry said fiercely, before toning down and said "I mean yes sir!"He said.

"Why Harry? While I agree that Professor Snape may be very strict, I do not believe he gave an undeserved detention to a student. He is very protective of his students, as far as I know" said Lupin as he started walking towards his office and motioning to Harry to do the same. "And therein lies the problem…"grumbled Harry. Lupin just raised an interested eyebrow, and so Harry related his sob story to Professor Lupin, whose expression changed from sympathetic, to surprised, then to amused and then to a devious grin and finally settled on uncontrollable fit of laughter. "That's Lily alright! The truest marauder, never getting caught, she was the biggest prankster of Hogwarts, and used to get back at us for all her friends we pranked. James was so vexed when he couldn't prove that it was Lily that was the real rule breaker….."Lupin rambled on, when Harry said, as if by a sudden inspiration...

"You knew my dad, Professor?" he asked in awe! He was surprised to know that there was actually someone who was friends with his parents and knew more than the messy hair and green eyes they possessed. Agreed, James wasn't his father biologically, but the man had blood adopted him, given him a name, a safe haven for his mother, peace of mind to his father, and had finally died, trying to protect him. He was as much a father to Harry as his own father. And he would never shy away from the man's memory just because he found a new father! So he leaned in with interest, as Lupin collected his wits together and said" Of course! Did nobody tell you? I was rather close to both your parents while we were in school. They were both very popular and had loads of friends and I do not pretend to know them all. Both of them were extremely good natured, helpful and completely _**into** **p** **ranks**_. They had friends from all houses, Slytherin included.

"Could you tell me more about them sir?"he asked, now totally forgetting about his detention.

"Sure Harry! James was brilliant at Transfiguration and Herbology, one of the reasons why McGonall was so fond of him. But Potions, he couldn't manage! I am surprised how he managed an E in his NEWTs. Probably got help from another of his obscure friends… or studied for once in his life…..

And then, your mother, I swear I haven't seen a brighter witch till date than Lily. She was a good friend of mine until….

Oh well, James and Lily were quite a pair… always fighting, but then they became friends in their 7th year. I never knew when they became a couple at all….." Lupin rambled on excitedly as if it had been ages since he talked.

' _They never did'_ Harry thought, now confirming his suspicions that no one other than himself knew of his secret. "What was my mother good at, Professor?" asked Harry.

Lupin broke out of his self induced reverie and grinned suddenly "Lily…. Oh was there anything she was NOT good at… but on a different note, she was especially gifted at charms and defense. I think you got your skill from her."

"Oh, I bet she could face down a boggart without the fear of fainting…"harry couldn't help the vibe. He still hurt because of it. Lupin it seemed understood it but frowned as if he didn't understand it. "I am sorry Harry! But I thought you understood it. I thought if you face the boggart, it would be Voldemort, and I couldn't risk it in my first class. It was not my intention to disappoint you." He concluded sadly….

"Oh!" was all Harry could say… after all the answers he'd been expecting, this was not it. So he said lamely," Sorry sir, I didn't mean to be so rude…. I just, didn't think from your view. But Voldemort wouldn't be my boggart anyway… it would be a dementor if anything….." He said and stopped abruptly as Lupin got a strange gleam in his eye…

"That's …poetic Harry… Your greatest fear is fear itself. How very poetic. Your parents would be proud of you." He stopped again as if an idea struck him.

"I can teach you how to fight them…as a compensation for making you feel bad." He offered.

"You would?" Harry asked in surprise…. Oh he had read about patronuses and how advanced they were. He certainly did not hope to be able to do it…. And yet the man was offering.

"Oh yes!" Remus said and produced a brilliant wolf patronus. Harry watched in awe as the majestic creature circled around him as if sizing him up. He was about to touch the form when the door burst open….

~~~tbc~~~~


	12. A close moment

_**Hello again….I've done extremely well in my midterm exams which is why I have a relatively tension free vacation for a week now. That leaves me free to write my dear story and compensate for my tardiness. And this is my longest chapter till date…. And written on my mobile notepad!**_

 _ **Now that's an achievement…right?**_

 _ **I had half a mind to keep this chapter up to next week, just to keep the suspense….(**_ But as the brilliant mandanice pointed out- yeah! it's not much of a surprise….But I swear to Merlin, by the end of this story, you'll be so shocked, that you'll hunt me down to find out what's next…)

 _ **And please, please, please review ASAP.**_

Jealousy….Snape…You're kidding!

Severus was just on a casual round around the school corridors. Contrary to what his students thought, he did need some fresh air and Merlin knew he needed it desperately right now….and the main cause of his concern was something even someone as thick as Albus Dumbledore( _sarcasm fully intended_ ) could figure out.

Of course, his present cause of fretfulness was the enigmatic boy hero and the upcoming detention. Despite what Severus led the others to believe, he was rather impressed, not to mention quite amused at the boy's quick thinking and ready wit. But he was hardly going to pat his cheek and award points!

All his thoughts came to a sudden halt as he heard the voice of the very person about whom he was thinking. Looking around, he realized he was just beyond the obscure corner of the defense wing which gave him an unobstructed view of the office and classroom, without the fear of being caught by the werewolf's senses. Severus briefly considered the ethics of leaning against someone's door and eavesdropping, but dismissed the thought quickly. After all, he was just looking out for the safety of his student.

" _Could you tell me more about them sir?"_ he heard the boy asking…

" _Sure Harry! James was brilliant at Transfiguration and Herbology, one of the reasons why McGonall was so fond of him. But Potions, he couldn't manage! I am surprised how he managed an E in his NEWTs. Probably got help from another of his obscure friends… or studied for once in his life….."_ Like hell he did! The traitor copied half his paper and passed the practical only because Lily taught him….Severus thought, as the feelings of betrayal went through him! Severus remembered his old days, at school, full of fun and happiness. Life was so simple….with Lily and….

" _And then, your mother, I swear I haven't seen a brighter witch till date than Lily. She was a good friend of mine until….Oh well, James and Lily were quite a pair… always fighting, but then they became friends in their 7_ _th_ _year. I never knew when they became a couple at all….."_ Yes! Severus remembered it quite well; the backstabber had pretended to be his friend, and then stolen his Lily away from him.

" _Lily…. Oh was there anything she was NOT good at… but on a different note, she was especially gifted at charms and defense. I think you got your skill from her_." Of course he did, Severus thought! Only he was the person who could defeat Lily in the whole school at dueling. The boy had clearly inherited at least one of her gifts, if his performance with the Euryale was anything to go by….

Looking at the boy sitting in Lupin's office with an expression of awe, Severus couldn't help the jealousy. His subconscious remembered the day when Harry ( _whoa! Where did that come from!)_ looked at him with pride. **No!** His heart thundered. That expression belonged to **HIM!** HE DID not WANT Harry to look at Lupin with that same awe in his eyes.

This was so WRONG! It should be **him,** sitting with the boy, telling Harry about his mother and the antics of **his** friend! It should be **him** , offering comfort and it should to **him** , whom Harry looked up to and it should be ONLY **him** , whom Harry looked with that sparkle in his eyes, which were so much like Lily, and yet…. so very different. But here he was, listening at the door, when the son of Lily and Potter (He refused to call the traitor James) was trying to know about his parents, from someone who did not know more than the Gryffindor side of them. Not to mention, the man was dangerous.

He came out of his thoughts just in time to see Lupin draw out his wand. What happened next was something Severus would not explain even under the threat of Veritaserum. Sheer panic gripped his heart as he saw the man draw his wand at the boy. So the beast was finally showing his true colors. What would he do..!?

Severus did not let rationality get in the way of him and his fears. He ran to the door and burst into the room…

Only to see a white wolf prancing around the boy who was trying to touch it in obvious delight. Severus never felt so damn sheepish in his life. But he wasn't going to admit that. Not in front of that infuriating boy.

"Severus! Was there anything you wanted?" Lupin asked a bit startled.

"Lupin!" he inclined his head in acknowledgement and said "Yes! I have some business with Mr. Potter here. If you are done playing with that translucent form Potter, then I believe you have a detention to attend." He sneered.

"I am not playing!"Harry said indignantly. It took Severus all he had to not gape at the boy. Of all the arrogant, insane answers that he could give, he objected to playing with the patronus! Lupin, it seemed, did not have such limitations and burst out laughing. "Mr. Potter!"His voice took on an icy edge "You have exactly ten minutes to report to my office. One second late, and you will have detention till Thursday."He said in his coolest tone and swept out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten minutes! Easy for the man to say. He wouldn't even make it to the great hall by that time…. And Lupin still hadn't recovered from the laughing fit. "Well, I must hurry. See you later sir."Harry said when Lupin suddenly stopped and said "Hey! I can help you" and proceeded to show him one of the secret passageways of the school. "Good day Harry!"he called after the boy as he grinned and hurried through the hallway.

He sighed. So much like Lily.

Harry skidded to a halt at the door of the potions lab. Two minutes to go…he had made it! And now, he had to endure the undeserved detention, all the while trying to figure out how to broach the subject to the man.

 _ **Will you knock at all, or goof all day here!**_ Said Wena.

No point in delaying the inevitable, he thought and knocked. "Enter" came the smooth voice of the potions master. Harry entered nervously. The professor was correcting some essays. Somehow, the essay wasn't so bad, as the red quill was poised in a thoughtful manner. Must be some devoted Ravenclaw, Harry thought wryly. The person must have put a great deal of effort, if they were impressing Professor Snape. He sighed.

"Sir, I'm here for my detention." Harry said. Snape seemed to study him for a moment before motioning him to the lab. "Today Mr. Potter, you will be making an anti-venom potion. The ingredients are in the cupboard. You have exactly 2 hours to finish the task. You will find the instructions on the table." He said and went to his desk.

Harry did as he was told. But there was a nagging feeling in his mind. He tried to contain it, but being the ever inquisitive Gryffindor, he asked "Sir, why can't we use a bezoar instead?" he said. Snape merely raised an eyebrow. "Uh! I mean, if someone has been bitten by a snake, I'd hardly say ' _hey! Just hold on for an hour, I'll make anti venom'._ Bezoars are easier and more efficient, right?" he said and abruptly cut himself off. Had he gone too far! He should've just shut his mouth and got on with it. Why wasn't the man saying anything? He dared to peek at the man, and instead of the glare he was expecting, he found the man's lips twitching. As if he was trying to control a smile.

So he had asked the right question.

"So you do remember your first class Mr. Potter. You aren't as much of a dunderhead as you appear to be. The reason you need to learn this Potter, is because though bezoar can neutralize venom, it will not affect the venom which has been assimilated already into the blood stream. The anti venom performs this task."

Harry nodded and started with his work. He looked at the instructions and realized they were not the standard text book ones, rather, a bit modified. Harry found the new ones better and made a mental note of them. He became deeply engrossed in preparing his ingredients. When he was done, he looked around to get them verified. He found his father at the far end of the lab, surrounded by five cauldrons.

Harry looked on in awe, hardly daring to breathe lest he disturb the man's focus. It was a breath taking view, the subtle dance the man was doing, shifting his attention from one cauldron to another, stirring them at the precise moments, lost in a world of his own. Somehow, the entire room seemed to thrum in tandem with his rhythm.

A master's grace.

Harry thought in wonderment. Suddenly, the man looked up, as if he knew he was being spied upon. Harry blushed and hastened with his own work. He did not dare look up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Harry looked up again after he had completed the potion and bottled it, Snape was nowhere to be seen. The caldrons were still in place as if they had been left hastily. "Um, Professor" he called out to the empty room, hoping the man would listen if he was somewhere near.

No response.

Harry looked into the adjacent room, and then peeked through the door to find the man.

Still nothing.

" _ **Wena! Have you seen the professor?"**_ He asked the snake which was curled up near the work table. " _ **No! In case you've forgotten, some of us need to sleep. How would I know, where he went"**_ she grumbled, and promptly fell back asleep.

"Lazy snake." Harry said to no one in particular and turned to assess the situation. He had completed the anti venom, within 45 minutes. That left 1hr 15 minutes during which he was still required to do his detention. Snape wasn't here. So, Harry could take the chance and flee the room. But that would defeat the purpose of his visit. The caldrons were bubbling away. And Snape wasn't here.

The caldrons were bubbling away. And Snape wasn't here.

The caldrons were bubbling away. And Snape wasn't here.

Try as he might, Harry could not get his mind away from the caldrons. The two statements repeated in his mind like clockwork. It wouldn't hurt to just look at the potions…right? He'd just look at their names and come back. Snape wouldn't notice. No harm done….right?

He looked around once more, in case the professor came back. Finding the room deserted, he made his way to the other end cautiously, excitement thrumming in his chest. His brain told him he was doing something entirely stupid, but Harry couldn't care less.

One was a simple fever reducer. Harry had done this in his second year.

The next was a wit sharpening potion. Slightly complicated, but not so hard.

The third caldron was an anti dotes to the shrinking solution they had made. It was a fifth year potion.

The fourth one was skele gro. Harry snorted. He knew how awful this potion was. He'd tasted it after all. But it was an immensely complicated potion. Not until they were in their seventh year.

The last potion was something Harry had never seen. It looked totally new. Harry looked at the ingredients. It looked familiar. Somewhere he'd read it. But he couldn't recall. Finally he looked at the instruction sheet.

TheWolfsbane potion.

Harry gasped. This was the invention that his father made. It was used for the werewolves. Why was he making it now? Probably experimenting to make it better! Or was he making it for somebody. If he was, then who? Questions whirled in his brain. But he forgot all about it, as he saw the fever reducer bubbling up. It was almost an instinct that propelled Harry to lower the flame slightly. Just as he was about to get back, he saw the wit sharpening potion going down. Left without a choice, Harry stirred the potion. It was only then he realized that Snape had set the potions in a perfectly timed manner. He had adjusted them so that each potion would require his assistance every two minutes or so….Harry knew by this time that he was in knee deep trouble. He sighed.

Might as well try it. Harry couldn't leave the potions to their fate. After all, some of the ingredients were quite expensive. He knew he could manage the first two without any problem. The third one was going to be a bit difficult. Harry had absolutely no hope of salvaging the last two.. He cast a last hopeful glance towards the door, willing his father to come.

But no one seemed to listen to his prayers, and so Harry set out to try his luck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus returned from his flat through the hidden door of his office. He had felt something wrong with his wards and gone to check them. Finding nothing there, he had finally come to the conclusion that some Slytherin must have accidentally brushed against his wards. Only then did Severus realize that he'd left his potions unattended, not to mention in the presence of the very student who seemed to have a knack for finding trouble in the unlikeliest of places. He hurried out to the lab, only to stop dead in his tracks.

He found Harry trying to decipher his scrawl on the instructions sheet. He leaned against the alcove such that he was completely covered in the shadows. The boy was looking here and there as if to determine any passer bys. Apparently finding himself safe, the boy turned back to the potions. Severus was amused by the boy's antics. Try as he might, he did not seem to mind that the boy was trying to imitate his stances. Oh! Severus was not oblivious to the gaze the boy had been giving him. He appeared to be totally mesmerized by his ability. What was that… ' _A master's grace'_. Severus smirked. The boy had unwittingly said it out loud and then promptly blushed and returned to his work. And now the brat was trying to imitate him.

The insolent imp.

There was no venom in his thought.

Severus watched for another fifteen minutes, during which Harry successfully completed the first three potions with seemingly little effort. Severus was not so surprised. He had been correcting the boy's essay and found it extremely satisfying. It was no wonder he could manage a fifth year potion. It was not so hard after all!

Then the boy turned to the skele-gro and Severus could see the grimace on his features. He chuckled. Of course, the boy would remember it. Severus had been furious with Lockhart at that time. And he made use of the opportunity during the dueling club, to set him in his place. He had become the favorite professor of nearly every student in the school then. Severus had half a mind to announce his presence, but he was curious, he wanted to test how far Potter could go. And even if he messed up, well Severus wasn't going anywhere. He could easily mitigate any problems.

Harry took a deep breath. The instructions were there. The ingredients were there. The critical stages were already over. He only needed to finish the potion. But the same could not be said for the wolfsbane.  
But harry wasn't discouraged so easily. He was the son of a potions master for Merlin's sake!  
What would his father think of him.?!  
Harry closed his eyes and thought back to the scene he had witnessed a few minutes ago.  
That was all the inspirations harry needed. That dance was all the excitement he required. The room blurred out of focus. The list of instructions lay forgotten. Harry stirred the skele gro in a half circle motion. He added calcium pellets in the same moment. Eight stirs followed by two drops of deodar oil...  
meanwhile the wolfsbane needed change in temperature every 20 seconds by 2degrees.  
Severus watched on as potter seemed to have an internal struggle with himself. Then out of nowhere the boy seemed to decide on something and lost consciousness of the world around. Severus went back to his rooms and brought out the camera that Albus had given him some years ago. Photography was not something he was good at, yet something he liked doing. And seldom did someone as reserved as Severus get the perfect moments. Thankful for the silencing charms and anti flash charms, he took a photo of the boy who was still oblivious to the world around. it took two minutes to secure the photo safely into his pocket.

Harry had completed the skele gro successfully. He grinned. The wolfsbane however was still in the critical condition. He chanced a glance at the sheet. He needed to add tulsi to the potion. But the leaves were nowhere to be seen. He looked around hoping to find it somewhere. He checked the ingredients cupboard, and found it on the highest shelf.  
"Um, Wena!"he called out.  
" yes harry!"She came out of her trance. "The tulsi leaves on the seventh shelf here. I can't reach it.  
"So what do you want me to do?" she said.

" I was hoping you could help me with that..."  
"Well", said Wena "you could climb up the stool there and stand on your toes..."  
"Yeah alright. But if I fall down..."  
"Simple... you drink up the skele gro..."  
"Shut up..it was my mistake asking you for help." he cast a hopeful glance at the door willing the potions master to listen to his nervous pleas.  
"C'monn" he pleaded...  
but someone out there really seemed to hate him, for no help came. with no other way left he cautiously climbed the stool and brought his fingers near the tightly shut phial.

"Just a bit more..." Wena said encouragingly. Harry was already on his tiptoes now. It took all his balance to rise higher and move his fingers across the shelf containing Merlin knows what kind of rare ingredients.  
There.  
Finally.  
Harry was about to get down when he suddenly lost balance as a sudden wave of dizziness overcame him. Harry closed his eyes as a sense of dread settled like a pit on his stomach. There was no way he was going to get out of this. He had absolutely messed this up. Snape was going to be livid. Tears unbidden, sprung from his eyes. They wouldn't stop in spite of his best efforts.

"Help..."a weak cry came from his throat.

Hospital Wing did not seem so bad now. _Anywhere but here_. His mind screamed. He was falling

Down…

Down….

Why was the earth taking so long in coming? Harry gave in to the emptiness when suddenly a pair of strong arms encircled him and brought his head to a frantically beating heart.

"shhh... it's okay I've got you." A soothing voice said. And as suddenly as he was lifted, he was put down. Harry was still a bit disoriented when he was manhandled like a doll, as Snape checked him for injuries.  
Silence reined the room for some ten long seconds.

Finally the professor took the tulsi leaves for him, and went to work on his potion. Dumbstruck, Harry stayed in place until the man finally snapped, "well…. are you coming or not". Harry moved mechanically and stood beside his father as he stirred the potion to perfection, calmly as if nothing out of ordinary had happened.  
Severus did not show it out, but his heart was still beating rapidly. He was waiting for the boy to give up, so that he could come out and salvage the boy's attempts at advanced potion making. The boy then called his snake. Some weird hissing later, the boy was muttering about something being his mistake and then started climbing up the shelf. Severus's breath caught as suddenly the boy lost balance and started falling down.

"Help..."the weak cry tore his heart and he came running to aid his child. Whoa... _his child!_ His subconscious sneered at him. And he put the boy down. With nothing to do, he took the leaves and went to the potion. Finally, in an attempt to put things straight, he said "well... are you coming or not?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry could not take the silence anymore. He had to say something that could reduce the feeling of guilt clawing in his mind. "

"Sir, I..."  
No response  
"Please professor, I didn't mean to..."  
"Potter, do you know why I kept the phial on the highest shelf when I knew I needed it for this potion?"  
"Because it is easily perishable and hard to obtain?"  
"Precisely... I kept it out of reach from inquisitive children like you. and what have you done Mr Potter?"  
"Did exactly what I wasn't supposed to..."  
Snape's lips twitched.

"Why didn't you use a summoning charm instead?" he asked.  
"a what?" Harry asked. Severus sighed. He put the potion on statis and turned to the boy. "A summoning charm is used to summon the objects that one cannot reach manually. The incantation is _accio_." Severus raised his wand and accioed the anti venom that Harry had made. "Adequate Mr. Potter." he said. Harry raised his wand too and tried to summon Wena to himself, but only succeeded in levitating the poor thing and dropped her abruptly as she let out a vicious hiss. Severus couldn't contain the chuckle that erupted in his throat. Harry turned to look at him surprised. Severus took hold of the boy's hand and held it in his large one. "Concentrate on your familiar, imagine her coming to you gliding through the air" his voice was soothing yet commanding at the same time. His very presence gave Harry the confidence he needed. Still holding his hand, the teacher swished it elegantly saying accio. The snake rose gently and glided through the cold dungeon air and landed on Harry's shoulder.  
"Brilliant" Harry exclaimed!  
"Brilliant indeed" said the potions master and let go off his hand.  
"You're lucky you're my master's father, head of snakes!" Wena hissed. Harry grinned. Severus merely raised an eyebrow in his direction. Harry translated... "She says the head of snakes is lucky he's my d ...Professor Sir. Lest she might have done something to you."

"I shudder to think of the consequences." Snape deadpanned.  
He turned to the other potions that harry had made.  
"Hmmm... I must admit Potter, though you irritate me constantly by doing things you shouldn't, you also tend to surprise me time and again by doing things that you shouldn't be able to. Even the seventh years have trouble making this skele gro."

"High praise indeed" Harry said in a perfect imitation of his father. Snape smirked. He summoned the essay he had been correcting till then. It was Harry's.

"You have clearly put a lot of effort into this Potter. I am rather pleased by this progress. I hope you keep up the same standard in your coming mid exams too." He said. "Yes sir." Harry agreed. "And if you have any doubts, you can ask me. I will be available on weekend too." He said. Harry was surprised. Why was everyone so keen to help him now? He took a deep breath. This was it. He could tell his father now…..

"Uh, sir…."

"I said on weekend Potter" said Snape.

"Yes sir, but I wanted to ask you….."

"Severus, please come to the Gryffindor tower. Keep Mr. Potter with you. Sirius Black has attacked the tower." A ghost cat suddenly appeared in the room and said in the urgent voice of professor McGonall.

Snape was instantly on alert. "Follow me, Mr. Potter" he said and rushed out of the room.

Harry wanted to kill the Black bloke. There was nothing he could do now, but wait for another opportune moment. He followed his father.

~~~~tbc~~~~~~~~~~~


	13. The Hogwarts Hanky Club

Hogwarts Hanky Club

Harry was walking along the deserted corridors with apprehension. He looked around for the fifth time in a minute to check if he was being followed.  
Nothing.  
Everything was peaceful. No sign of any other being was here. It should have calmed him. But no. If anything, it made him even more apprehensive.

~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Filius Flitwick burst into the staff room with something of a smug smile. Nothing outward, just a slight bounce in his step, and a twinkle in his eye, which reminded the teachers all too well of a certain eccentric codger. The teachers took no notice of him, or at least they tried to... but that grin made them absolutely impatient.

But they tried.

By Merlin, they did... but they were as curious as any cat, and the animagus lady even more so...  
At last she thumped the table ominously and said gruffly "well..."  
Flitwick looked at her innocently."Don't you dare give me that look Filius... you have exactly five seconds to confess your crimes. Otherwise, Albus will have to teach charms for the rest of the term while you recover from an unfortunate accident with the blast ended screwts. " she said.  
Whether Filius was a god fearing man or not, we'll never know, but it was certain that he feared Minerva. "Merlin woman, but you're a blood thirsty fiend. Were you a tiger in your last life? ...Now that I think about it, you could've been a lioness. You've certainly retained the traits. Frankly, my mother would've been proud to call you her daughter... Oh, mother, the charming courageous lady... she had a thing or two for brave lasses like you..." the diminutive professor would have continued his nervous rambling, without noticing the indignant look on Minerva's face at being called a lass and the headmaster was about to pass out of restraining his laughter when Severus intervened..  
"Flitwick, it would be better if you simply tell us of your achievement" he said sardonically.  
"Oh yes! About that, I finally discovered the hide out of the twins. We can look out and keep tabs on their latest pranks." he grinned evilly.

" ** _ostende mihi omnia quæ sub sole fiunt"_ ** he chanted .

A hole appeared in the center of the staff table and grew and grew until it was the size of Trelawney's the teachers craned their necks forward to see what was happening, without showing themselves to be as curious as some silly twelve year olds. The twins' pranks were quite famous after all.

Minerva it seemed, had no such reservations and promptly jumped onto the table... _(oh! don't be horrified...she turned into a cat :);) )_

The hole looked exactly as it should...

A hole!

"It seems Filius, that you have successfully melted a hole in the staff table., "commented an exasperated Pomoa," you could've done the same by a blasting curse...except for the noise... I wonder..."  
"Shut it, Sprout! just wait and watch..."

And so in one grand castle on a pleasant autumn evening, the most accomplished sorcerers, wizards and witches of all time sat together and gaped at a hole in their table, with looks akin to eleven years old young wizards, who had had their first look of the benign ancient castle...

~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing they noticed was two sibilant, unsurprisingly similar sounding voices, though from the looks of it, the room where the twins habitated was pitch dark.  
"You know, Gred, I feel pity for the person who will fall for this prank.  
" true that, Forge...this is by far the most devious plan we've planned. Filch should be thankful to us... our latest victim is going to get so many detentions that he wouldn't have to clean the floors for the rest of the term. "Now shhhh... someone's coming.."

And sure enough they all heard the cautious footsteps coming towards them.

" I wonder who that is.. "started a concerned Pomona, only to be hushed by madam Hooch.

The calm before the storm is always rather deceptive. It lulls you into a false sense of security and general feeling of well being and then seeing it's chance.. The tragedy strikes.

The wise teachers were aware of this and waited with bated breath, not bending to the deception.  
Far down in the deserted wing of Hogwarts...two red heads were waiting for their scapegoat as a lion would for its prey.  
Silence reined the corridor. It seemed as if the whole castle was holding its breath.  
A second passed. Then two.  
Then it graduated into a minute. But there was no sound. Minerva sprang back to her seat on frustration. "This is such a letdown." She huffed.  
"It must have been my snakes. You can't easily deceive them. teaches them a nice lesson for messing with Slytherins." Snape smirked.  
" Gred... Something is wrong. How can they escape? "  
"Reckon we should go and check Forge."  
"Thank Merlin for small favors. I cannot imagine what sort of traps the poor children would have found themselves in had they fallen for the trick." Hooch said.  
But Trelawney looked skeptical. "My inner eye suggests that the mischief tidings are not yet over. "  
"What do you mean? The prank has failed." said Pomoa.  
"Merely that..."  
She was interrupted by two sibilant high pitched squeaks. All the teachers jumped at once and looked at the scene of uproar. Colors of all shades were bursting forth from the twins mouth and sticking onto the walls of the castle. The two ginger heads move closer and closer until they were almost stuck.

Correction.

They _**were**_ stuck.

The left hand of Fred and the right hand of George became all but one.  
The freckles on their faces changed places and arranged themselves so that it read

"East or West...Filch is the best!"

All across their faces.

Fred and George Weasley were shocked so badly that for once in their life...they were looking scared and frantically all around themselves. Finally they got some of their wits back and in their most dangerous voice( _which scared no one, by the way_ ) thundered…..  
"Who did this?" and all at once...they found themselves in an avalanche of water balloons falling from the roofs. The twins were soaked from head to toe.  
Finally George realized something and said "You know Fred...I think we are dealing with someone cleverer than all of us put together. This person is pranking us with our own tricks. "and looked reverently at the roof to the spot from where the sound came.  
"All of us?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "Just how many are in league with them?"  
Before anyone could reply... there was a ringing voice that proclaimed

"As you sow...so shall you reap" in an undeniably smug way.

"Who is that?" the frightened shouts echoed the hallway.  
A smooth silky voice teased "My my my...what do we have here? Twins are a rarity...I concede, but conjoined twins are a sight to behold. I daresay the portraits which grace the walls of Hogwarts shall forever remember this remarkable pair."  
"Release us!" Fred shouted.  
"I think not. What do you say Maya?" the smirk was evident in the voice.  
Meanwhile...The teachers were frantically searching for the source of these voices, but try as they might, they could not find them.  
The twins debated among themselves and in their most winning voice said  
"Release us..brother Ioculus and we shall pay thee with all honor."  
"I think the offer is agreeable Lilian. And Ioculus suits you better than Lilian anyway." the female voice advised.  
"I heed to thee Maya. Prepare for our arrival, brothers of Ate." the male voice said theatrically.  
And out of the corner of corridor came the sound of a thousand elephants trumpeting, an avalanche blowing and finally…..

A lone nimbus 2000 flew into view mounted by...

~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The teachers looked on eagerly for these two new mischief makers, wittier than the twins and more skilled than Filius, and with as much inclination to dramatics as Severus.  
As the broomstick swam into view...Minerva groaned.  
"Potter!"  
The twins stared at their successor.  
"Harry?"  
Filius fell down from his chair.  
"Miss Lovegood!?"  
Just when there couldn't be any more shocks... a red head peeped out of the door behind which the twins had been hiding. The teachers had incredulous faces as the figure of Ginny Weasley came into view.  
"Luna?" she said.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen...allow me present the newest members of the prestigious Hogwarts Hanky Club."  
All heads turned to look at the new arrival.

Neville Longbottom.

The teachers groaned.

~~~~tbc~~~~~~

 _ **Hey guys. I am so sorry for being so late in updating. I kinda had other things on mind….My friends are giving themselves a tough time. Break ups keep happening around the college. And exams are round the corner. Hence...in a line**_

 _ **"Life is so grey!"**_

 _ **But I am not going to abandon this story. At is the only light in the darkness that hath befallen my gloomy days and fretful nights. Hence,please don't let your hope go. I**_ WILL **_update soon._**

 _ **And thanks for all the lovely reviews you've sent me.**_

 _ **Love Always.**_

 _ **Lily.**_


	14. You Got to be a Snape

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: *****VERY IMPORTANT***********_ **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

 **a) BAD EFFORTS AT HUMOR b) THIS STORY c) ME!**

 _ **Heh..guys! I've officially gone barmy. I've got an exam tomorrow and the mad hatter that I am, writing fanficton instead of studying! I'm just so frustrated that I wrote everything that struck my mind. And it resulted in some CATASTROPHIC efforts at humor. I apologize for any mistakes.**_

 _ **And this is also a tribute to my wonderful teachers, who've nurtured me since childhood. Couldn't let it go. And so I had to add this chapter into the storyline. Just a whim. I hope you like it.**_

You Got To Be A Snape.

"Neville! How could you ?" The high pitched voice of the twins made the teachers wince.

"How could I what?"

"You warned Harry and Luna of the prank. Didn't you?" The stern voice of Ginny was heard.

"Actually, no. I am as much in the dark about this as you. But for stuff like that…"Neville shivered appreciatively "They sure as hell deserve to be our comrades."

"Will anyone" Harry cut though the debate "Please tell us what exactly is this Hogwarts Hanky club?"

The twins looked around and said nervously "You better come in."

As the lights in the once pitch dark room were lighted using a lumos, the Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Albus Dumbledore….gaped. And oh my Merlin, how he gaped. You could see his aged teeth, persecuted time and again by lemon drops ( _which weren't all that sweet to begin with!)_ and the familiar twinkle replaced by absolute amazement.

You can very well imagine the reactions of our teachers….how completely befuddled they must be, if the omniscient _**Dumbledore**_ himself was struck _**Dumb**_. Ceasing the study of the remarkable faces of the remarkable teachers, we shift our vision towards the innocuous hole in the staff table which is the cause of the present drama. Merlin knows what we may find….. It has to be something of a catastrophic importance if Severus Snape himself looked … _troubled._

And we are not disappointed. There we see a classroom filled with students of all age groups, belonging to all classes and houses sitting in complete peace and harmony…as if it were a common appearance. And by the looks of it…. It was! In front of the class stood the conjoined twins accompanied by an excited Neville, a slightly ruffled Ginny Weasley, a skeptical Harry Potter and a completely unaffected Luna Lovegood.

Sitting in front of them was a medley of students who were studying this group with something akin to clinical interest. But that is not all, my friends. The most remarkable part of the scene is that in a far corner of the room sat Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint sharing a bottle of butter beer and listening with interest to some anecdote that Lee Jordan and Roger Davies were telling animatedly. Presently they stopped their conversation in favor of listening to the new arrivals.

The conjoined twins announced in their usual 'I-start-you-finish' type of sentences…

Fred: "This dear brother Ioculus"

George: "is our beloved"

Both: "Hogwarts Hanky Club"

Fred: "If you'd care to take a seat"

 _They all sit and the others gather to listen to the dramatic introductory speech._

George: ( _bows)_ "Thank you"

Fred:"The mission of our esteemed club"

George: "Is to bring about awareness about the very important"

Fred: "Yet, highly underestimated branch of education"

Both: "Humor and Pranking"

Fred started…"Comrades, it is a well established fact that every human being, with the exception of our dubiously revered Mr. Filch, endeavor to bring humor in their lives….which are generally adventure less and boring to begin with….if our study is to be relied upon. That is of course, baring exceptions". He pointed to Harry.

 _The teachers shared an amused glance, though some of them were still reeling from the peaceful scene._

George continued…"Hence, we open minded, large hearted individuals; take it upon our shoulders to brighten the world with our well intended words of wisdom a.k.a jokes, and cleverly conceived plans of demonstration popularly known as pranks."

Fred/George ( _I don't know which…its frankly frustrating to identify them if they keep circling around like that!)_ continued further…. "While we sacrifice our prowess for the betterment of the world, a few narrow minded people fail to recognize our effort and slap us with detentions, and accuse us of causing a ruckus. Hence, brethren, we gather here in all our large heartedness to systemize the most revered branch of all magicks.

Ginny took it up from here. "We select the most competent young witches and wizards who show promise of being successful pranksters and train them in the art of mischief making. In order to join our club, the newly nominated members must demonstrate their abilities to our audience who will then deem them fit for the various roles."

 _By now, the teachers were laughing like mad men and women_ _ **(exceptions exist )**_ _for all the ridiculousness that was going on seven floors beneath them. The formal tone used by the students didn't help matters!_

Lee said "But for the two of you, I think the audition part is unnecessary. How in the seven worlds of hell you managed it, is beyond me…But that was the most brilliant pay-back I've ever seen ."

Harry and Luna were looking at the proceedings with awe written on their faces. The thought of establishing a club devoted to pranks was ingenious and they didn't have to pretend house rivalries, which was just fine by Harry. In fact, he remembered the Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, _The Valley of Fear,_ wasn't it a similar club? He was filled with anticipation. And so when Fred and George asked them if they would like to join the club, there wasn't even a second thought.

"What do I have to do?" he asked.

The twins grinned and brought out a giant glass jar completely filled with notes. "On each of these, Harrykins, is a task. You have to do it to the satisfaction of the jury which includes….."

"Half the school" Harry finished it for him. He eagerly put his hand and took out a note. Ginny and Neville leaned over his shoulder. The teachers themselves were holding their breath.

~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus didn't like the looks on the three students' faces. Miss Weasley had gone strangely silent and Longbottom was in full panic mode. Only Harry _(damn, that was POTTER)_ looked cool and anticipated it. Then Miss Weasley cleared her throat and said "Um…it's just a formality right? Maybe we can allow them on the basis of the earlier prank?" she said pointing at the conjoined twins. "Yeah..I agree. I really like you Harry. I don't want to see you serving detentions till you turn sixty" shuddered Neville.

"Whoa...'Ssup with ya sis? Why can't he do it?" said Gred and Forge in unison. "Yeah Ginny! D'you think I can't do it?" said Harry.

"Um...Harry, please…don't misunderstand me, but that's the hardest task and no one's been able to do it. I don't doubt you Harry, it just that the task is… well, impossible!" she finished in an apologetic tone. Harry looked at her strangely and said "Let me at least try Ginny! I don't want to enter because of any special provision made up for me. I will enter the club only if I deserve it. What makes you think it is impossible anyway?" he said.

Severus was getting irritated now. He really wanted to know what that infernal parchment held. What was so impossible that had the Weasley girl out of wits? He was half considering asking Flitwick if they could zoom on to the parchment a little bit. But that would prove that he was as barmy as the other teachers sitting beside him. No, it wasn't worth it. Severus would rather endure the suspense. But Merlin was it hard!

The girl unwittingly put his concerns to rest. She flared up and said " Do you think you're the only one to assume that it is possible Harry? Do you think I'd object to it, if I knew it was possible? I was fascinated when I first saw him do it! I tried to imitate him. I even went so far to get Bill charm my cloak to become extra billowy. But all I achieved was to make an absolute fool of myself. Colin was laughing for six months after that. He still has those photos and won't stop teasing me."

Severus was sure all the onlookers had at least some idea of the task. He himself had figured most of it. He simply needed confirmation. Flitwick was looking incredibly guilty and tried to pass it off…"I better stop the spell now. It's not a good habit to spy on children" and was about to cancel it, when Severus said in an icy voice "Oh no Flitwick. You shall not. In fact this is exactly what I want to see. And show Minerva how right I am about her cubs." And he gave her a feral grin.

"Do you know how hard it is to walk like he does? With the cloak billowing impressively like you are the monarch of the castle? I tried doing it and you know what I accomplished? Do you Harry Potter?" Ginny was almost shouting now. As much as Severus wanted to dock off points, he couldn't help feel a little proud. So the children thought he walked like a monarch? _Damn,_ I _am NOT impressed. Don't flush Snape!_

"I fell head first and hit my nose and it hurt like hell, not to mention, Colin took a photo of the time. It's absolutely impossible to walk like Snape, Harry because no one, but Snape can do that. You can't imitate Snape, like we imitate the Headmaster, because he is **one of a kind!** YOU GOT TO BE A SNAPE TO BE ABLE TO DO THAT! **"** She said that and whirled around dramatically.

"What a relief that my skills meet your approval Miss Weasley!" Severus said in his most Snapeish tone in order to cover the blush that threatened to erupt on his face.

And promptly was shut shocked.

And all the teachers who were about to throw catty grins at Severus instead looked at him in shock.

Seven floors down, the students were also silenced to shock and Ginny Weasley froze on the spot.

Only one enigmatic Harry Potter was smirking like there was no tomorrow. Because as soon as Severus had said the words in the staff room, Harry had said them. He had, quite literally, I might add, taken the words out of Snape's mouth and modulated it to the smooth silky drawl of the Potions Master.

Ginny turned back wide eyed and walked to Harry…"H-ha-arry?" she stuttered. Anyone who'd seen her a moment ago would not believe this was the same Ginny. She took a long good look at him as if to determine his identity and then promptly tackled him to ground.

"Gods! Harry! I really thought it was him!"she said releasing the boy. "So, do you now have enough faith in my penchant for achieving the impossible Miss Weasley?" he continued in the same silky drawl.

"Oh, no. Since you find this frankly far-fetched endeavor, I have something more interesting for your fastidious highness" she said smirking and whispered something in his ear, to which the boy whispered something to Miss Lovegood and they both disappeared behind a connecting door.

Severus was cursing himself. Why couldn't he have kept his mouth shut when Filius wanted to! Now all the professors were looking at him with ominous smirks. Oh God! He'd never live this down! And try as he might, he was impressed with the way Potter had imitated him. But he wouldn't admit it ever! So with all the Slytherin he was worth…he set about to salvage the situation.

"How disrespectful! I shall be going there and putting their imprudence to rest! I will not tolerate such mocking behavior! He said half-rising, when the head master declared.. "No one will deduct house points or give any indication of our knowledge of this club. I am gratified to see this inter-house unity, and it is very funny, I must say. Come on Severus, my boy, take it in the right spirit. I don't think they mean any disrespect by this!"

Severus sat down grumbling, but inwardly cheered. He would've hated to break up the club, he was enjoying himself. In all the musings, Severus completely missed out the changes taking place in the room. When he came back, he was greeted with the sight of all the students sitting like they did for his potions class, and Miss Lovegood came back from the other room, looking decidedly smug. Miss Weasley then went to the room and gave a signal, to the boy.

What he saw next filled him with a lot of emotions and thoughts. Incredulity, then wonderment, then indignation which turned into amusement and then finally, the last emotion he couldn't describe accurately. That strange pang was something he felt every time he thought of Lily.

Out of the door came a figure wearing all black and robes flaring around him like an approaching thundercloud. His hair was smooth and silky; the sharp cheek bones, the striking figure resembled him strongly. The person walked with such grace and confidence that Severus had to pinch himself to remember that it was not him. Flitwick fell out of his chair for the third time and Minerva jumped again to get a closer look. Whatever they did, Miss Lovegood and Potter successfully transformed the bespectacled teen into the unapproachable Potions Master's lookalike. The students did a double take on seeing the person. The only indication that this was that the height, nose and eyes remained the same.

Finally the boy stopped and swirled around.. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." He started. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic." He started moving along the desks in an accurate imitation of a black wreath.  
"I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes ... the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins … ensnaring the senses …" The voice took on a dreamy edge. "I can teach you how to bottle fame … brew glory … even stopper death." The teachers were hypnotized by now. Students weren't faring any better, except for some of the third year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Luna and Roger Davies, the Ravenclaws they were, started taking notes! _Oh! The things that magic does to people….(or was it the hypnotic drawl of the master of elucidation?)…_ All the spectators subconsciously traveled to their Potions classroom.

"If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads like I usually have to teach." There, that sealed their beliefs about the speaker. Greasy git of a professor couldn't resist mocking the others! Before they could criticize him further, the impersonator continued

"Growing up, you may have learned rules, do's and don'ts in a potions lab. People will tell you how to make good potions, but here, in this class, I will teach you that there is no ' _bad'_ potion to begin with. You will know, that every addition a magical being makes to a pewter caldron, will lead to a product, it may not be the expected product, but a result all the same. If you care to go through history, you will find that the most important discoveries, by great potioneers, were accidents. They stumbled across things, by mistake! How then, can you condemn a potion maker, to say that he isn't worthy?" The words flowed like honey and roused the spirits of the listeners. "Since this class of miscreants is so fond of breaking rules, it will embolden your spirits to know that the potions is a discipline, where there is no discipline." Smirks found their way onto their faces.

"The rules on what is possible and what is impossible in potions were made by people who had not tested the bounds of the possible by going beyond them, and you you don't know it's impossible, it's easier to do!" The teacher turned to face the board for the first time, and the students were impatiently waiting for him to continue. Absolute silence prevailed, though the air hummed with excitement. And then… the teacher swirled around dramatically….

…...he got an impish grin on his face…and said "How was thaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" in the familiar voice of one decidedly smug Harry Potter!

Gone were the aristocratic features and the wreath like stance. There remained a green eyed, scar headed teenager who looked like he had just won a lottery. Well, in a way, he did! Who could deny him the membership of the HHC now? The students groaned. "Awww….Harry! For once I wanted to listen to this class, and you _had_ to break it off like that?" complained Neville. "I never imagined potions could be so captivating!" said an amazed Flint. The smirk on Harry's face got wider. "Ginny, you owe me 2 galleons!" he said.

"What? Why?" cried the twins no longer conjoined. The spell had worn off while they were busy listening. "My task was to teach potions so mesmerizingly that even the worst potions student absolutely loved potions! And that's what I did! Although, it was Luna who put Glamour on me to make me look like professor Snape ( _rather, removed the glamour, right?)_ "

"Of course I did!"Luna spoke for the first time since she came in. She shot him a knowing look, that was caught only by Harry. "Where did you get that speech from?" she asked.

"It was from our first potions class, wasn't it? Snape gave that speech, didn't he?" a wide eyed Blaize Zabini asked. Harry nodded. "But you remember it verbatim! You are definitely one hell of a student Potter!" he complimented. "And you will be one hell of a prankster, Harry Potter! Oh, we see the potential….they won't know what hit them, once we're thorough with you!" The twins cheered. And so Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood were declared the newest members of the club.

"Thanks" he blushed. Congratulations were heard throughout the room and the general air of ease and hubbub soon took over.

But the changes weren't as metamorphic in the staff room. Stunned silence prevailed. "You gave that speech Severus?"Awe was filled in the voice of Minerva McGonall. The potions master didn't reply. He was still reeling from that performance. "I swear if _my_ potions professor was anywhere near as good, I would never have gone for Transfiguration mastery!" she declared loudly. Then she glanced at the Headmaster. "I mean, Transfiguration is great…."

"I quite understand my dear" he said. "Though, that was a wonderful speech Severus. So motivating…. In fact, I am inclined to listen to your classes and relearn potions…" the headmaster's eyes were twinkling with joy and pride for the accomplishment of his boy (er, colleague). "True, mug-Slug, um, I mean Slughorn is nothing compared to you!" Sinistra said. She was Severus' senior in school. She had been the school captain when he was in first year. All the students called the previous potions master mug-slug.

Shock filled Severus. Here were the world's best masters appreciating his teaching skills. Not five minutes ago, he had heard Longbottom feeling eager to learn potions! Will wonders never cease? Severus was sure he had stumbled into an alternate universe. But all of this paled in comparison to the speech his lookalike had given . That was a speech he had given so passionately that he feared that the dunderheads would not be able to appreciate it. And he had had been right!

Or so he thought. If Harry (POTTER! Damnit!) could repeat it, word for word…it meant he had assumed a great many things wrongly.

Meanwhile Harry started talking to Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint. They had a match the next day after all, Gryffindors vs. Ravenclaw. It looked like they were discussing quiddtch maneuvers. "So Flint, care to tell me why exactly is my captain discussing tactics with an enemy team?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Whatever do you mean Potter? We've been friends all along! Isn't that right Oliver?" he asked fake outrage on his face. Oliver snorted. " Y'see Harry, Ravenclaw is leading for the House cup this year. The only way either of us can hope to win is by the Quiddtch cup. And Flint here is none too keen on being beaten by the Puffs. So, we're planning together. Mutual gain, you see. But when the fight comes down to us, then you'll not find us even in the same room!" he said.

"And anyway, your captain needs one quality which you Gryffindors, never have!" said Flint. "And that would be?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Finesse" and immediately shielded himself from the rain spell that hit their ceiling. "Oh Gred…we really are losing our touch! This is the second time we've been caught unawares" George cried. After they got the situation controlled, Flint glared around and said "Alright. Who was that?"

"Tut –tut Marcus, I was just proving a point! Gryffindors do have finesse after all!"came the teasing voice from the doorway. Harry whirled around and saw the new arrival.

Then he twisted his face into one of betrayal, clutched his heart and fell into Fred's arms. " **Et tu Perce?** "

Percy Weasley shrugged unapologetically. " **Then fall Potter!** " he said imitating Julius Caesar. But he didn't expect Fred to actually leave him, and met the floor with an ungraceful thump. Laughter echoed throughout the corridor and in the staff room. Except that the teachers were once again gob smacked to see Percy Weasley in the gang.

"Oooo… **P** ompous **P** ercy **P** ulls **P** ranks…. Nice alliteration!" said Harry.

"You see my boy" he said twinkling his eyes like the head master " I have been an esteemed member of this club, since its foundation! After all, someone has to keep my poor brothers in check. You forgot to clean up the corridor. If Filch had seen then you would be in real trouble." The headmaster popped another lemon drop in his mouth, looking very proud, rather than flustered.

"Uh oh Percy! Who knew you had this devious streak in you? Whatever would Professor McGonall say!" Ginny said. Percy paled instantly.

"You wouldn't!"he said.

"Try me!"

Percy glared. The other club members left leaving only a few. He swallowed painfully. "Listen here, Ginny. I'll tell you something and if you dare repeat it, I'll spill all your secrets. See, in all the seven years of my Hogwarts education, I have never got a single detention. And my grades were never below an E. It's because of this that I had become a prefect, and now the head boy. But I am not very proud of it. I don't care."

"Could have fooled me" someone murmured. Percy glared again.

"But if there is one thing I am proud of, then it is that in all my seven years, I have never ever disappointed our Head of House. True, she may have gotten exasperated sometimes, or even angry (just once…I think!) but never did I disappoint her. Now, that _is_ an achievement! And I plan to keep it that way. And if I see that look now, I will want to know _why!"_

"I'd rather resign to my head boy post with my own reasons, than break the trust she put in me and disappoint her. Merlin, I would prefer a hundred of mum's howlers if necessary. But I absolutely refuse with every drop of my Weasley blood to disappoint my professor.

Are. We. Clear?"

Percy had become fierce, and reminded everyone once again, just why he was a Gryffindor, and not a Ravenclaw.

"Chill Percy. You know Ginny wouldn't do that! We understand" said Neville.

~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The teachers were confused. Minerva even more so. What had got the students so agitated? Why would she be disappointed in her students? They were her cubs, she'd never let them down, after all! The other teachers were equally confused. Albus was giving her questioning looks. Filius was looking at her with a confused expression. All the teachers were bewildered, as to why the Gryffindors got a solemn expression on their faces. Except for Severus. He had a curious look on his face. As if he knew what her cubs were speaking. The same look Remus got whenever she went to inquire about his health. Minerva had a funny feeling that if Remus were present now, he would have the same expression. What was going on? Were _her students scared of her? Merlin forbid they….._ But all of Minerva's fears were put to rest when she heard the conversation that followed.

"What? You'd resign the head boy post, than disappoint the Professor? Why? Are you completely insane?" Blaize whispered to Harry.

Harry grinned. "Curious, isn't it? The brash Gryffindors who wouldn't spare a thought about what others think, would go to any lengths to be good for their teacher?"

Roger nodded, and suddenly blushed as a stray thought struck him. Harry smirked. "Oh, don't worry. We don't have a crush on her. It's just that, Professor McGonall is our role model. Somehow, in between completing her Professor duties _, and_ deputy Headmistress duties _and_ Head of house duties _and_ being a member of Transfiguration Masters' guild, the cat lady has managed to inspire us, and earn our respect. She is the embodiment of an ideal Gryffindor. She has all the qualities we dearly want to have."

Percy said… "Gryffindors are supposed to be brave, courageous and chivalrous, but mostly, we cross the line and are seen as brash, hot headed and short tempered. But our head of house….have you ever seen her taking a wrong decision? Or did she ever jump into a problem without first considering the odds and ends first? Yes, she decides quickly and yes, she is awfully protective of her cubs, but whenever she catches mischief, she punishes us the hardest! That's impartiality. I will bet you all the galleons in my pocket to say that there is no one, not even a diehard Slytherin, who accused McGonall of playing favorites or questioned her decisions."

"And that's why we don't dare disappoint her. She is our mentor, our guide." Ginny completed softly. All the students shared a knowing look and sighed. They dragged their feet and started towards their respective dormitories when Percy told them to.

Up above in the staff room, one animagus sat stiffly in her chair. "We will not spy on the students any longer. I forbid you to use it, except in dire circumstances."She glared at Flitwick till he nodded in assent. She abruptly got up, and turned around. If anyone had seen, they would notice the strange glisten in her eyes which she discreetly wiped away. "The air is too cloggy here. I am getting suffocated." She said and walked out of the perfectly large room with open French Windows.

When she was at the door, a voice stopped her. "Minerva?"

She stopped and turned around. The voice was of Severus. He looked at her for a minute as if he was reminiscing his schooldays. Finally he got up and walked to her

"Thank You".

 _Thank You for being the best teacher. Thank You for being impartial. Thank You for taking me under your wing, even if I was a Slytherin, Thank You for taking care of me. Thank You for everything._ He did not say this. But Minerva knew. Just like every time he gave her an exasperated look when she fussed over him, she knew that he was grateful for it. She turned around and walked away.

So did Severus. But for the first time in his life, he felt lighter. He had thanked her, his teacher, his mentor. His….

Severus took out the Mothers' day card he had made long ago, but never posted. He put it back in his pocket.

There was no need for it now.

~~~~tbc~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`


	15. To and Fro

One Step Forward….

Two Steps Backward…

The sitting room walls were tastefully decorated with delicate architecture. The book shelves that lined one side of the room were filled to capacity, arranged tastefully (er, alphabetically) tempting any bibliophile to go have a look at them. The sofa nearby was covered with green quilt. Golden snake embroidery shone upon it, making anyone who sat on the seat look like a majestic king. The fire burned merrily beyond the hearth. The floor was covered with soft carpet, covering the cold dungeon floor and giving the room, that final, immaculate touch. It was indeed a majestic place, befitting the mighty persona it housed. Yet the occupant did not have even the slightest wish to indulge in narcissistic admiration. No, he was not interested in the room, nor in the conversation his door keeper, ahem, guardian of the quarters tried to involve him into.

The old snake a.k.a Salazar Slytherin, had become suspiciously talkative of late, and wanted updates on everything happening in school. Severus was intrigued, but Salazar merely stated that he was interested in the school he had founded. Severus did not pry.

But right now, Severus wished the ancient man to shut up and mind his business. He kept walking around, trying to get his mind away from its present haunt. It was worried about Potter. The stupid boy, had gotten into the hospital wing, when he fainted in the quiddtch pitch. The whole school was in uproar. The headmaster was furious, and had even given Fudge, the Minister of Magic, a piece of his mind. Minerva was frantic. Lupin was seen constantly in the hospital wing. But NOT Severus. He was NOT worried. He did not care. Why should he?

Severus resumed walking. He was NOT anxious.

He had been doing a lot of the said activity lately (walking of course!). But every step he took brought a new memory. The past month seemed to be replaying at a rapid pace in his head.

FLASHBACK

 _It was the day after they had found out about the HHC. Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor. Potter was the seeker. He snorted. As if it wasn't already known worldwide. Harry Potter, youngest seeker of the century!_

 _Both the teams were doing their absolute best. Chang seemed to be tailing Potter. She had given up on finding the snitch. Clever girl! She had absolutely no chance of detecting the golden ball before the star seeker. Harry seemed to have understood this and dropped into a series of dangerous maneuvers._

 _Chang followed him faithfully, only to lose balance and land ungracefully, a few inches from the ground. She was not hurt, but as the mud covered girl opened her eyes, she saw Harry swooping like a hawk on its prey and emerge victorious._

 _Severus was in two worlds, no make it three. One part wanted to clap for him and say well done. Another part wanted to pluck him from the broom and never let him out again. And the third part was simply confused._ _ **Why was he worried about Potter?**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _It was near mid night. Severus was walking towards the Astronomy Tower. He suddenly heard a soft voice and stepped into the shadows. About three feet in front of him was the headmaster gazing at something sadly. He looked in that direction. He saw a short figure standing in front of two candles. The flames flickered and Severus identified the person. Harry Potter was speaking to the candles. The head master looked at him. "That is his way of coping with the Mirror of Erised Severus. I told him to stay away from the mirror, as it has claimed many lives by showing impossible dreams. He has found an alternate way now. Whenever he feels distressed, he does this."_

 _Severus moved closer to look at the candles. LILY was carved on one of them, JAMES on the other._

"… _and Lupin's teaching me that charm. I still can't get it, but he thinks I'll get it soon. And you know, Luna keeps pestering me about that letter. I won't show it to her, until I'm sure. I'll do it mum, I'll make you proud." Severus wondered what was_ _ **'the letter'**_ _? He looked at the headmaster. But the man was too busy pitying the poor boy, than listening to the words. "And dad, I know lots of things about you now. More than the messy hair and Quiddtch captain part. I know you guys were great pranksters who could give the twins a run for their money. I know you were great at transfiguration, and awful at potions!" Severus smiled here. "And…and dad, no matter what happens, I'll still be your son. I am proud to be your son. I love you, dad." Severus's heart clenched. The headmaster seemed to register the last words and closed his eyes, which seemed to have a pained expression. The headmaster turned and motioned for Severus to follow him. Silently, they left the child to his tete-a-tete with his candles._

 _Severus turned to get a last glance at the boy Just then, it seemed the wind blew around the child. As if someone was mussing his hair lovingly. Almost, as if the said man had heard every word of his son's one sided conversation…_

 _The ache in his heart did not go away._ _ **Why did his heart clench?**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _The teachers were gathered in the staff room for an emergency meeting. Lupin was also present. The headmaster looked a bit irritated, but Severus figured it was not the teachers who caused this. One of the school governors and another man, who looked as if he'd just eaten a dead rat were sitting there. Severus knew he was not a pleasant man, but he swore he looked like an angel in comparison to this abomination of a human being. The other teachers shared his feelings._

" _Humph now…the governors have discussed the matter at length and have come up with a solution for the problem." The portly man, a typical diplomat found in government offices said in his all-knowing way._

" _And what exactly is the problem Governor Lesley?" asked Dumbledore with forced cheer._

" _Humph now…Didn't I tell you? Oh, well, humph, how could I have forgotten? Yes, yes, we have been getting reports from a rather concerned parent that the DADA professor of this year, , wasn't it? Humph, yes, so we have been getting reports that you have been taking leave almost every month, leaving the other teachers to sort out your mess. This is making the children confused, and the teachers have work of their own. So we have come up with a permanent replacement who can hopefully last through the term." The man 'humph'ed again._

 _Severus quickly replaced the 'concerned parent' with Lucius Malfoy and got irritated at the audacity. Though there was no love lost between him and Lupin, he did not want the man to lose his job. Being a werewolf was tough without the additional problems of unemployment._

" _Now, Mr. Lesley, I think this is a very hasty decision._ _ **Professor**_ _Lupin is a very talented person, and very popular among students. It would be a shame to dismiss him, without giving him the benefit of doubt." Albus tried to buy time._

" _Humph, Mister Dumbledore, what is that supposed to mean? We have brought Mr. Trevor Craig for the students' benefit. We will not allow substandard teaching in the school" he said heatedly._

" _Come now, no fighting. I assure you Mr. Dumbledore, I have been appointed only because the governors do not want sub standard teaching in Britain's most prestigious school." The new arrival spoke for the first time._

" _Excuse me, but if you must, Mr. Craig, all those classes have been taught by_ _ **Headmaster**_ _Dumbledore, and I am sure you would not call his teaching substandard." Minerva fumed._

" _If I may, Professor Dumbledore, I have a suggestion. If all this is for the students' benefit, why not let the students decide?" Flitwick said nervously._

" _An excellent suggestion Filius." Dumbledore smiled._

" _So, you want us to duel and declare the winner as your new staff?" Craig sneered and drew his wand threateningly at Lupin, who merely smiled. Severus resisted the urge to snort. If only Craig knew just who he was trying to intimidate. If he ever saw Lupin on a full moon night, the obnoxious man would be running for the hills, for all he was worth._

" _Ah! If only things were as simple, Mr. Craig. I have another way of determining the odds. Hmm..let's see….ahh, I know. A demonstration of your teaching skills is in order. I have already seen and assessed his competence. Now, it would not be amiss to experience your prowess. Which classes would you like to teach?" Albus recognized the danger signs._

" _Third years. I'll teach them dueling basics." The man observed haughtily._

 _Severus was sure of his earlier supposition by now. That meant only two things. One, Lucius Malfoy had something against Lupin, and was trying to get him ousted. But that would never work until Dumbledore was still in school. That meant…._

 _Draco must've informed his father of the joke Potter played. This must be his way of getting back at the kid. So, this new DADA professor, was out to humiliate and if possible, hurt the boy. After all, Potter had offended the blonde many times in the past. His superior grades did not help the hurt vanity either. Severus hoped the boy's accursed luck would help him again._

 _The teachers were moving out of the staff room after Minerva issued an announcement asking all third years to assemble in the great hall, with their respective house captains. They were just out of the corridor, when they spotted a group of Gryffindors coming. Potter, as Severus expected was in the centre, flanked by Finnegan and Longbottom. Percy Weasley was just in front of them, trying to get them stand in a line. A first year Hufflepuff appeared out of nowhere and went to Potter._

" _Harry, can I see your scar?" Ron snorted somewhere behind and muttered about famous Potter._

" _Look here, kid, it is not a polite thing to say. Harry doesn't like to show it around like some prize." Longbottom tried to ward off. But Potter put a hand over the nervous boy's shoulder signaling him to stop. Then he got down on his knee and lifted his bangs. The little boy looked at it keenly. Then Potter stood up and asked "Preparing for Halloween?" The boy grinned widely._

 _Potter smiled and said "Uh huh…But I don't think this scar is as great as it has a notoriety of being. It's just a curse scar, obtained from a very bad experience. It is not a mark of power, kiddoo, it's just what it is… a scar. I would remove it tomorrow, if I could. Why don't you try someone else, like Merlin, for example?"_

 _Severus marveled at the remarkable compassion showed by the boy, and his gentle way of telling the kid, without letting him down._

" _Besides, one Harry Potter is enough for now. What say?" The emerald eyes sparkled with mirth. The Hufflepuff grinned widely and nodded. There, that final spark of humor which Severus liked so much. Lily also had a way with children._

" _I think I'll become Andros, the invincible. His personality is similar to mine." The boy said._

" _Yeah. And if you want, my friend Luna and I can help you with the props."_

" _Sure thanks, Harry. Bye." The boy left happily._

" _That was very considerate of you Harry. In fact I am sure you'll make a fine prefect." Percy complimented. "True, Mr. Potter, I'll definitely consider you for the post, if you keep up your high grades too." Minerva gave a rare smile to the boy. The children turned around, surprised to find they had such a large audience._

" _That means me, right Professor? I will have the highest grades ever." Hermione Granger butted in._

 _Minerva got irritated. "Miss Granger…" she was interrupted by Trevor Craig._

" _Oh! So this is the celebrity. I was wondering when I'd meet you Mr. Potter! The papers are remarkably quiet about you". The children gave him a questioning look._

" _I am Trevor Craig, your soon to be Defense professor." He gave another nasty smile to the boy. Severus was on his guard. "And I must say, after that little emotional performance, I am curious as to what you will be dressing up as." Severus got irritated. How dare the man… did he not know, what Halloween meant to the boy? Most of the students got indignant looks on their faces. They would not keep mum, while their friend was being maimed._

" _Trevor, you stupid!" cried Longbottom. If it weren't for the dangerous look on Craig's face, Severus would've laughed along with the others. Longbottom was looking rather pleased. Then he said in his most unapologetic tone "Sorry, sir. I was berating my toad, Trevor. He is very ill behaved. My gran calls him 'Trevor the troll'." Potter got a wary look on his face and tried to get the man's attention away from his friend._

" _Ah! That is most disappointing sir. I'll make sure to give a press release about my costume preference for Halloween. Though isn't it kind of obvious." The boy looked at his friends. They looked at him blankly. Potter gave a dramatic sigh. "Why, Gilderoy Lockhart of course! My old dear mentor. It's a pity he lost his memories while trying to hurt me and my friend. That was really sad." Potter said in his sing song Shakespearean language. Snickers were heard around. The headmaster himself was trying to control the chuckles. Lupin, though was shaking his head, he must've realized the danger just like Severus did. For once, Severus liked the man. He recognized the warning Potter had given in honeyed notes. And by the looks of it, so had Craig. He went away with a murderous look on his face._

 _The teachers took their customary place at the head table while the house tables were vanished. The third years of all houses pooled in the centre of the hall. Lovegood immediately sought out Potter. Severus was anxious, though he did not show it. Potter had dug himself a very deep pit unwittingly. Severus kept a close hold on his wand._

" _Now, students, as you are well aware of the monthly problem your defense professor faces," he stopped expecting chuckles of appreciation. Cold silence greeted him. Even Draco Malfoy was looking at him strangely. "Ahem, so the board of Governors have decided to replace him with me. However, your head master requires me to demonstrate my skills. So I will be teaching you the basics of dueling today." He said coldly, smarting over the less than enthusiastic response the students gave him. He was surprised when the students started grinning at the second part. He did not know what happened to the last professor who tried to teach them dueling. Severus smirked._

 _Minerva was frantically saying something to the headmaster and Governor. "For this, I will require an experienced candidate to assist me." He said experienced candidate like you'd say 'guinea pig'. Percy Weasley came forward. But Craig had his eyes somewhere else. Severus hated the man. Beside him, he saw Lupin's hand closing on his wand. Both of them knew what was going to happen._

" _Mr. Potter!"_

 _Harry moved forward. Severus had given up on calling the boy Potter. He only hoped he wouldn't do it in public. Flitwick too was pestering the Governor now. Pomoa had a hand on her heart. Severus willed himself to be impassive. The boy went to the stage and caught his eye. Something must've shown on his face, as Harry gave him a strange smile, supposedly reassuring. No one else caught it. Maybe, Minerva did. But he was beyond caring now._

 _Both the duelers bowed. "On the count of three, Mr. Potter." Craig smiled._

" _Three…two… experillamus!"_

 _He_ _ **knew**_ _something was up. Severus's heart fluttered. But Potter seemed to have expected this. He quickly jumped out of the way. The boy was looking puny in front of the large man._

" _Rictumsempra"Harry said._

" _Disablo" The spell was disabled._

 _It was slow at first, though the man was increasing his speed and complexity. Potter was using all his seeker skills to dodge and divert. Defensive mode would not help him. The man wasn't even moving, while Harry was sweating fast._

" _Why? Mr. Potter, I expected better from you. After all the things I've heard about you….though why should I be surprised? It must be hereditary. Your…" whatever the man was about to say stopped abruptly as he felt a change in temperature. Severus knew, nobody messes with his parents (except, maybe himself, though he didn't know why!)._

 _The boy raised his wand and smiled. It was a look which made Severus grateful he wasn't on the receiving end. He wondered what the boy would be like once he grew up fully trained? He shook himself._

" _perplexus."_

 _At first Craig did not understand the spell and took a moment to understand exactly what the boy was saying. But by then it was too late. The spell hit him and he got confused as was intended._

 _He raised his wand to cast something, but Harry was faster. "Permuto directiones"._

 _Craig was dazed. He saw his wand in his left hand. The spell had swapped the wand's place. He attempted to put it in his right hand. He finally gave up and tried "Incendio" on the boy. Even if the spell did not work, it would burst into fireballs and circulate in the whole hall._

" _Aqua Eructo" Harry cast._

 _Lupin was shaking with silent laughter beside him. "What is so funny Lupin?"_

" _Harry seems to have taken a page out of your book. He created those charms himself. I saw them in his textbook. But this is the first time I see him casting."_

 _Severus looked at the teen in awe. He had started doing that in his fifth year. But he got enough knowledge to make them work, only during his sixth year. For Harry to invent and make them work, he must have done a lot of work! Pride welled in his heart._

 _It was tripled when the boy cast his final spell._

 _He raised his hand, turned to a fifty degree angle. His face showed determination. His eyes were like the calm in a tempest. Harry tilted his neck and whispered "Accio". The grace, the stance, the tilt in the neck….it was unmistakable._ _ **Severus was PROUD**_ _. He had taught that charm to Harry. He had taken the child's hand and guided him, like a father does to his son, who is attempting to write. Emotions welled through him as he saw the wand of Trevor Craig relinquish its master and rise towards Harry, who caught it mid air._

 _Even though the spell was whispered, the impact caught the already disoriented man by surprise and he landed at Severus's feet._

 _Harry looked at him, as if offering his spoil of war to his teacher as a mark of gratitude. Only for a moment, though, for the next second, the boy was engulfed in the huge swarm his friends surrounded him with._

 _Severus saw Albus looking at him with a smile. Filius was in seventh heaven remarking about the fourth year charm Harry used, he did not catch anything amiss, like Albus did. The Governor Lesley was nowhere to be seen. Craig was shown out by Filch. Lupin went up and patted Harry. Severus wished he could too._

" _How did you know the fourth year charm…"Severus tuned out Hermione Granger._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _It was the results day. The end of semester results was here. The great hall was abuzz with terrified Hufflepuffs, eager Ravenclaws, impassive Slytherins, and uncaring Gryffindors. Some had smug looks, and most of them were Ravens. They were completely sure that one of them would end up winning the top students' trophy. Hermione Granger was being even more insufferable than usual._

 _The school owls dropped the report cards into the students' breakfast. A first year Ravenclaw promptly burst into tears. Maybe she had got just an E. How disappointing. Further at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy was boasting about his five E's. He did not mention the T he got in astronomy._

 _Granger shrieked. She loudly announced to anyone who'd listen, that was everyone, considering the pitch of her voice. "I got three O's and four E's". Severus's eyes travelled further to Harry Potter, who was calmly drinking his milk shake and reading the report card like it was The Daily Prophet. After finishing it, he got up and was about to leave when Luna Lovegood took his report card. She took a glance at it and smiled._

 _Draco got a letter just then, evidently from his father. He went close to Potter and started reading aloud "Dear Draco,_

 _I am very proud of you for the excellent grades you have achieved. I have no doubt you have proven yourself heads and shoulders above the rest of your school mates. I expect you to keep up the performance and uphold the family name. Oh, and your new set of Hippogriff hide boots is awaiting inauguration._

 _Father"_

" _My father is giving me HIPPOGRIFF hide boots for my grades. What do you think your father will give you Potter? Oh wait….I_ _ **forgot!**_ _You don't have a father! How sad! Who will you show your report card to? Hagrid? Maybe he will gift you with his mutt's drool."_

" _Of course Malfoy, I will show it to Hagrid. But I do not have to worry about being disowned or turning into a_ _ **thief or plunderer**_ _if my grades don't pick up. I think my dad would be proud of me, no matter what!" smirked Harry. Draco paled. Severus did not know that Harry was referring to the conversation the Malfoys had at Borgin and Burkes, and hence did not understand why the pale boy became whiter._

" _I will not fall prey to another of your games Potter. I'm not afraid of you." he said threateningly._

 _Harry merely gave an enigmatic smile, bordering on dangerous and whispered "Oh, but you should be Malfoy, you should be!" he walked away briskly. The surrounding people cheered, but Severus noticed the sad expression on the boy's face as he gazed at the letter, and then to the Weasleys who were congratulating Percy for yet another perfect score._ _ **Family.**_ _Severus realized with a strange pang in his heart. He quickly got up and left the hall. He found Potter near the charms corridor. He walked impassively towards the boy who was staring out of the gallery._

" _Potter"_

 _The boy turned around startled. He extended his hand towards the report card. The boy was stunned for a few moments and then seemed to have realized that his professor was still waiting. He gave it to him. Severus knew that the boy was staring at him, without even blinking. He ignored the stare and glanced at the report card._

 _Transfiguration—O Astronomy- E_

 _Charms—O Ancient Runes- E_

 _Defense against Dark Arts—O Care of Magical Creatures- O_

 _Herbology—E History of Magic-O Potions—O_

 _Severus had known about the Potions mark. But the boy had done exceedingly well in all the subjects. He was almost about to smile, but caught himself. This was amazing. The Granger chit had got only three O's and was shrieking like a banshee. Here was Harry who got seven O's, and was walking like it was no big deal. Severus was sure no one had got such high marks. "This is very encouraging Potter. You have got the highest marks in your year. I am prou- uh, I expect you to keep up this standard." The boy was still staring at him like he had grown two heads. Severus hoped the boy did not catch his slip of tongue._

" _You have proved again that you have a penchant for achieving the impossible, if your History of Magic grade is not an illusion Even your mother did not get an O." He smirked. "Hagrid may feel overwhelmed and offer you rock cakes. You are welcome to brew a stomach soother if necessary. " That got a grin out of the boy's face. Mission accomplished._

 _He returned the report card. "Run along Potter, your friend is waiting." He turned around feeling extremely foolish(who offers a depressed child ,a day in the nasty potions' master's lad?), when he heard "Thank You sir." Severus was not sure it was for the stomach soother. He nodded and swept away._ _ **Why did he care about Potter?**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _It was a week before Christmas. Term had ended. All the students were buying presents. It was a Hogsmede day after all! Severus knew from Minerva that they had forbidden Potter from leaving the castle. Sirius Black was still at large. Severus hoped the boy would follow the rules for once. He intended to keep his student safe after all…_

 _Severus was not sure what to make of the boy and his increasingly uncertain relation with him. Albus and Minerva were constantly talking about muggle relatives, and Arabella Figg. Something was really wrong with someone, if they were so worried. Severus only hoped whoever it was, was safe. Then there was Lupin, with whom Potter was seen almost everyday. The pair seemed to be really close. Severus would not admit it, but he was jealous of the werewolf. He almost wanted to put a wrong ingredient in his potion. Confusion was one of the main features of his psyche nowadays. Add to it, the constant headache he seemed to be having. All this made Severus extremely snappy and short tempered._

 _And when he saw a muddy, dishellved looking Potter behind the statue of the one eyed witch, anger filled him. How dare the boy disregard his own safety? The whole school was concerned for the idiot boy, and here he was, happily sneaking out of the school. All for what? A couple of chocolate frogs? Pointless jokes? He could almost picture James Potter, saying "I just wanted to have some fun!"_

 _That's what the boy would say. The impudent brat. He walked to the teen and said "What Mr. Potter, is your business here?" The boy looked at him surprised._

" _Oh! Hello Professor Snape! I was just… Sir are you okay?"_

 _How dare the boy smile like he didn't do anything? His anger gave way to pure rage. "You were just what?_ _ **Mr .Potter**_ _? Exploring the school? Maybe looking for secret passages to get out of here?"_

" _What-"_

" _Silence. Do not try to pretend Potter. It looks like my initial assumptions were right. For a while, I thought you had something in that hollow you call a brain, but apparently, I was mistaken. You have no regard for anyone."_

" _Professor, you are mistaken…"_

" _Oh, I am mistaken, am I? Of course, I was mistaken that you were above childishness. I was mistaken that you had at least a modicum of respect towards your elders. I was mistaken about a lot of things_ _ **Mr. Potter**_ _. But no more. You are just like your father! He walked around as if he owned the place."_

 _The boy had the audacity to grin. "I agree.."_

" _So glad we agree on at least something_ _ **Mr. Potter**_ _. Just because you have got good marks and are popular among students, does not change my opinion of you_ _ **Mr. Potter**_ _. And you know what my opinion is? You are nothing more than a mediocre, arrogant, self important, obnoxious brat. You do not care about anybody. You continually make the life of those who look out for you difficult. You are a huge burden_ _ **Mr. Potter**_ _!"_

 _Severus was aware that the grin faded and was replaced with a serious frown. But as soon as the last words left his lips, Severus saw something in the eyes snap. As if the boy had been rudely awaken from a dream. As if something was shattered. Severus regretted as soon as he said this. But before he could say something, the boy put on an unaffected mask. His eyes went blank._

" _You are right of course, Professor. Everyone is entitled to their opinion. I am sorry, if I have been unwittingly disturbing your peace. Forgive me." And he turned and went away. About twenty steps later, Longbottom and Lovegood came into view. "Harry, have you found it?" the girl asked. "Yes. It was behind that statue." Harry took out a necklace of butterbeer corks and gave it to the girl. He went away, not responding to any questions._

 _Severus felt like hitting himself. He had assumed something, and accused the child of being a burden, when he clearly was not. He had not even allowed Harry to explain himself. Severus really wanted to hit something and die. But he did not need to. Something really powerful was happening, as he felt his brain being shattered to pieces. That was one hell of a headache. Severus somehow sent a message to Poppy and collapsed after reaching his room._

 _After that day,_

 _Nothing changed._

 _Potter was still the mischief making, fun loving, flamboyant boy. He still delighted his teachers with his excellent work. He was exemplary with his potions. Nothing changed._

 _But Severus knew better. He knew the absence of the spark in the child's eyes. He knew Harry smiled less each day. He knew he had stopped eating Treacle Tart. He knew the boy talked to his candles every day. He knew the boy smiled from the outside, but something was wrong inside._

 _He knew._

 _But he didn't do anything._

 _ **He did not care.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor._

 _The match was in a critical stage. Both the teams were determined to win. For once, Severus was happy, because quiddtch was the one place where Harry smiled with his heart. It seemed as is the boy left his worries on the ground. Nothing mattered anymore. He could outrun the fears, the worries, the harsh words, everything. Severus understood the feelings._

 _But just as he was about to breathe a sigh of relief, there came the burden. Something dark was eating at his heart. The sky changed hues. Severus knew what this was. Dementors._

 _He knew how they would affect the child. He looked frantically trying to spot the lithe seeker. There..up above the rest of the players were two seekers, speeding towards a snitch. They were almost vertical now. Harry seemed to be dynamic. He was perfectly at ease. But the same was not true for Diggory. He lost control of his broom and was falling. Harry forgot about the snitch. He sped towards the freely falling Hufflepuff. Cushioning charms were being put. But one hundred dementors together, was more than what even Albus could cope. All he managed was a weak patronus._

 _Harry caught the boy before he could hit the ground. But his face was pale. As if he was trying to keep together, but he was failing. The dementors were affecting him badly. Diggory got onto his broom, but they were awfully close to the dementors. Severus tried casting the patronus. Nothing._

 _Harry was inching closer. Another minute or so…_

 _No.._

 _No.._

" _Expecto Patronums" two voices blared through the pitch, rising above the panic and fear of the crowd. The light that erupted blinded the whole school. The dementors flew away, and would not be seen for days. People shielded their eyes. But not Severus. Neither Harry. They saw the light for what it was. On one side was a doe, walking confidently, daring anyone to challenge her. On the other side was a fawn. Still on untrained feet. It wobbled precariously and then sprinted towards the doe. Together, mother and son chased away every single being that threatened them. Finally, they disappeared, the doe shielding her fawn protectively._

 _ **Then**_ _it happened._

 _The bludger left by the Hufflepuff beater flew straight into his child (yes, damn straight,_ _ **his child**_ _) and the boy fell down. A great black mass moved into the sky. The onlookers were stunned._

 _For some, Harry Potter was floating in the air without support. But to the more experienced eyes, the eyes of old, the eyes which had seen death, saw nature's most beautiful gesture._

 _For there was a great black threstal, the symbol of death, opening its wings and taking the child into its embrace. Slowly, she flew down and deposited the boy near the teachers' box. All Hades broke loose then. Through the confusion, Minerva and Severus took the boy to the Hospital Wing. The others were trying to get the situation in control._

 _Once Minerva had been persuaded to leave, and Poppy went to fetch potions, Severus touched the boy's forehead._

" _Get well soon, Potter. My classes won't be the same without you." And he vanished into the shadows. Lupin came and sat with the child. Albus visited. Minerva was constantly checking. Miss Lovegood was seen pestering madam Pomphrey. But Severus never went. He did not care._

 _Do not ask about the black shadow that came to the room every night._

 _Severus did not dare go near the boy again._

 _He feared he would have to see the lifeless green eyes, that shone with pain every time he saw them. He did not have the courage._

 _ **He did not care.**_

 _~~~~~~~~~tbc~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Coming up next : The long awaited "You're my dad" conversation.

Severus steeled himself. He entered the Hospital Wing. "Potter…..


	16. A Prince's Tale

A Prince's Tale

 _Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me, in your memory_

 _Remember, when your dreams have ended_  
 _Time can be transcended_

 _Just remember me  
__

He collapsed onto the sofa. ' _All the world's a stage, and men and women merely players'._ Severus wasn't so sure. If we were merely actors in a play, why then, did man undergo so many emotions? Why the pain? The suffering? The joys, the smiles? Why was love there?

There was Fire Whiskey in his wine cabinet. Severus reached for it. Then drew back. The tempest brewing in his heart would not be calmed by alcohol. He knew the heart of his problem resided three floors above him, ensconced in the light blue hospital pajamas, laying insentient to the world. He resolved to face it.

He steeled himself and walked to his door. Somehow, he knew that tonight, when he would return to his quarters, he would not be the same man. He glanced nervously towards the clock. Five minutes to twelve. With one last glace at the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, he walked out resolutely. Aim was clear in his mind. So focused was he on his thoughts, that the outside world played no part in his thoughts.

And so he did not notice his gate keeper grinning like a Cheshire cat.

He did not notice the slowly fading head ache.

He did not notice the speed of his magnificent stride.

 _I'm with you  
Whenever you tell, my story  
For I am all I've done_

 _Remember, I will still be here_  
 _As long as you hold me, in your memory_  
 _Remember me_

The hospital wing seemed to be deserted. The light in Pomfrey's office was out. There was no sign of students except for a lone bed in the far end. The only indication that the place was inhabited was the single night lamp that shone dimly on the four poster bed. Severus walked closer. It was only after he was about five feet away from the bed that he noticed something was amiss. The bed appeared unmade. The pillow had a soft dent, signaling it had been slept in. But there was no sign of the owner.

Harry Potter was not in his bed.

Had they been other circumstances, Severus would've assumed that the boy was breaking rules. But Potter had been unconscious at dinner. And he was too weak to walk. The boy couldn't have walked if his life depended on it. Scratch that, maybe he could. _Besides, he had already accused the child for something he hadn't done. He couldn't take a chance again…_

Now with the amount of resilience Harry showed after every life threatening battle, Severus knew that the possibility of Harry walking around the castle was fair, maybe he had just gone to chat with his candles(er, parents). But he remained unconvinced. There were no dementors guarding the school boundaries. Sirius Black was still on run. Panic gripped his heart. If the turncoat had found out about Harry's condition….

Severus turned around with fear etched on his face. He saw Albus and Minerva coming towards him. "Albus, Potter isn't here!" Both of them stopped as if they were startled from a reverie.

"What-but that cannot be! I am just coming from my office. I saw no one in the astronomy tower!" Albus said somewhat unsettled.

"I should've known! I knew something was up, when I saw him before dinner. I should've sat here. Oh! What have I done!"Minerva wrung her hands.

"What do you mean Minerva?"

"I- I saw him waking up. I called Poppy and she checked his vitals. She said Harry would be fine by morning and that I should not disturb him. His face was pale and it was as if-as if he was having a nightmare. Oh Albus, the child!" Minerva rambled on.

"Calm down Minerva! Maybe Harry was fully awake and he wanted to walk around a bit. He doesn't like to be cooped."

"No Albus, it can't be possible. Potter could not have walked beyond the door of the dispensary even if he was fully awake. His vitals may have improved a great deal, but not that much."

"And how do you know of this, Severus, my boy?"

"That's not important! We have a missing child right now and a criminal on loose that may have been waiting for the same opportunity. Make haste, Headmaster" Severus diverted the topic from himself.

"Right, as far as I know, no one has left the school, nor has anyone with dangerous intentions entered the wards. So wherever he is, Harry is within the school." Albus said with certainty.

"Oh, that is really helpful because the school is spread over an area of sixty thousand acres, and there are twelve floors, not including the dungeons and underground passages and secret tunnels. Nice, Albus, and we are just a handful of teachers." Minerva could be very sarcastic if she wanted to be.

"Minerva, dear you sometimes forget that this is a magical castle and we are magical beings." Albus smiled.

"Albus-"

"Patience Minerva! Now, _Dobby!"_ An overexcited elf with eyes as large as tennis balls popped into their view.

"Hello, Master Headmaster Professor Dumbledore. Master Professors Snape and McGonagall. How can Dobby help the great teachers of Hogwarts?"

"Ah! Thank You Dobby. I am sorry to have disturbed you at this hour."

The elf's eyes filled with tears. "The great Headmaster of Hogwarts is really kind. Dobby is grateful to work for him. He is almost like Harry Potter sir, who calls dirty Dobby his friend. Harry Potter sir is the humblest, kindest, bravest wizard…"

"Ah, yes Dobby. I had wanted to ask about young Harry. Can you tell us where your friend is Dobby?"

The elf's mouth snapped shut like someone had put glue to its lips. And then he looked around the room and then distrustfully at the headmaster.

"Harry Potter sir, is where he should be. Dobby shall not disturb him. Dobby will not tell where he went, even if he has to punish himself." And the elf started hitting himself.

"Ah, that will not be necessary Dobby. Please don't hurt yourself. You may go." Albus was even more vexed now. "Why did he look at me so suspiciously?" Albus thought aloud. Severus was growing impatient by now.

"Albus-" Severus started.

"Am I responsible for something untoward?"

" Headmaster-" Minerva was also getting worried now.

"Did I cause something so bad, that an elf is getting suspicious of me? Am I that bad of a headmaster? I know I haven't been really accommodating towards the Governors, and I may have occasionally eaten sweets from the kitchen without the elves' knowledge but-"

"Headmaster Dumbledore! If you want to indulge in this self reproach right now, when we have a missing child, then by all means, continue to do so. But I have better things to do. I will find the boy with or without your help.

" _Monstrare protexit me in gradu meo_ _"_ Severus chanted. His wand pointed towards the north west.

"That side. Follow me Minerva, if you are worried about your house member." Severus said and walked away.

"But-" Albus started.

"But what Albus? You want to know what catastrophe you have caused that made an elf look at you with a less than smitten expression? Or are you thinking why Fawkes has not come to you since dinner? If so, kindly sit on that bed, and think to your heart's content about it, while we go around searching for an obviously ill child, who may or may not be safe." Minerva said in her sternest tone and stormed away behind Severus.

"I only meant that the spell that Severus used is generally used by parents to find their children." Albus said to the empty doorway, where two royally pissed teachers had been standing a moment ago. Sighing, he followed them as fast as he could.

The path led Severus and his companions to the main doors. Severus was confused. The main doors looked secure. How could the boy have walked through them? They went on outside and walked over the grounds. Minerva was now giving doubtful looks to Severus. _And with good reason too!_ , Severus thought. How in the seven worlds of hell and heaven could Harry walk this far? But something in the pull of the wand made Severus sure that his magic wasn't deceiving him. He kept on walking confidently. They walked past the Quiddtch pitch, around the black lake and reached the edges of the forbidden forest.

Severus shot a skeptical look at the headmaster. Not left the wards indeed!

The pull was becoming forceful now, as if they had neared their destination. Severus increased his pace. A confused McGonagall, and a contemplative Albus followed him. Severus was once again struck by the absolute trust the other two placed in him. Sure, he could be leading them astray, but they would follow him through hell and back, if need be. Gryffindors! Severus thought.

But maybe not Albus. Miserable old bugger, looked like he knew something.

All of Severus's thoughts came to a screeching halt when he saw the sight twenty feet in front of him.

 _I am the one voice in the cold wind, that whispers  
And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky_

 _As long as I still can reach out, and touch you_  
 _Then I will never die_

 _Remember, I'll never leave you_  
 _If you will only_  
 _Remember me_

 _Remember me..._

They had reached the edges of a glen. Wild flowers grew haphazardly around them. Shrubs and bushes were growing in all sorts of odd places. It was as if someone had picked up the plants from the Garden of Eden and put them here clumsily. But in spite of all disorder and chaos, the place looked radiant. It had a divine glow around it, one that awed Severus and made him apprehensive at the same time. The trees seemed to be kissing the stars. It was one of the oldest parts of the forest. And in the midst of it was a clearing. Severus was reminded of the _Merry Adventures of Robin Hood_ when he took in the scene in front of him.

Sitting in there were unicorns, the biggest herd if he'd ever seen one. Young foals sat with their mothers nipping at their throats playfully. A couple of elder ones were sitting to their right, giving their young ones, a look which Severus thought could be perceived as indulgent. Their horns shone with an angelic aura. Beside them were centaurs and their foals. And scattered in the gathering were threstals, great black skeletal beings, sitting like puppies in front of their caretaker. Eucalyptus leaves and fresh grass were strewn around and in the midst of them all, was one little boy, with a cape longer than his height, cradling a unicorn foal in his lap. A beautiful white owl was circling the child, as if looking out for his safety. Somewhere in the highest branches of the trees, a phoenix sang its ethereal song of life and death, while a nightingale added her tunes to it. Selene's celestial light fell upon the blessed creatures, who bathed in the holy atmosphere of divine love and beauty.

"I have never ever seen such a sight in all my one hundred and fifty years!" Albus gasped.

Severus believed him. Such a sight was practically unimaginable to them. He knew he didn't need a camera to enshrine the memory of this scenic beauty, or the undying eternal music that pervaded his senses, far more effectively than any potion he could create.

It was only then he registered that the boy sitting in the midst of this gathering was the one he was looking for. Suddenly, everything looked sinister. All he wanted was to get that child to safety.

He motioned to his companions who were still mesmerized by the forest and cast silencing charms, invisibility charms and downed a sense-enhancing potion of his creation.

A master spy that he was, he would never leave even a single stone unturned until he succeeded in his mission. Plans already forming in his mind, he advanced towards the gathering. But all his years of experience and fine tuning of skills were laid useless, when a gigantic snake appeared in front of them and hissed "Who dares to enter the sanctuary of my protected?"

The three teachers were first mystified that a forest dweller had identified them, seen right through all the carefully constructed masks. Then they registered the words spoken by the serpent. _And then_ , terror found its way into their brains. Wands held aloft, they still knew they wouldn't be a match for this snake.

"You can speak English?" was the only question that the brave head of Gryffindor could get out of her mouth. The snake gave a grin ( _though it didn't come out quite right, since its fangs came out, unnerving all of them…._ ) "Of course, Madame McGonagall, you wouldn't expect the familiar of Lord Slytherin to be of illiterate breeding now, would you?" it hissed.

" The Snake of Slytherin? I did not expect to see you ancient one." Dumbledore said pensively. Severus found it amusing. Dumbledore, with all his white hair was looking like an ancient, and here he was, greeting the snake as ' _ancient one'._ But he soon got distracted.

He could hear sounds from the glade. He had to reach that child, now! He took a deep breath. " I request you glorious serpent, allow us to pass. There is a student of ours, within your boundaries. We need to take him back to the Hospital Wing."

"Why, head of Slytherin? Long time no see?" Before Severus could register incredulity about this teenage trend, the snake continued with a hissy sort of smile "that's what my protected says to friends. So _you_ want to nurse him back to health? The same one whom you belittle and accuse the moment you get a chance? How ironic! The student you are talking about happens to be my protected, and I have brought him here to heal him."

"But-but, he needs potions. Harry's vitals are still in danger zone. He needs to rest. He may catch cold here. And what do you mean by your protected anyway? He's _my_ cub." Minerva was very peeved.

" _Minerva!"_ Albus hissed warningly. He knew it was a great honor to be protected by that snake. But the teacher wasn't done. " Pardon me, but how can _you_ improve his physical conditions in a forest?" Minerva said.

"The wounds weren't just physical Madame!" The snake looked at Severus, who was still in bewilderment. Harry's snake was but an innocent garden variety. It was barely as big as his palm. This one looked like it could eat him as a whole! How was this possible? And then he registered the words. His cheeks warmed with shame.

"I wish to make amends. Let me pass!" He said impassively. The snake looked at him keenly as if it were smelling his intentions. It raised its hood and Severus feared he had not satisfied the serpent. But then it slithered away with a single parting word…. "Amends…."

 _Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me  
In your memory_

 _Remember, when your dreams have ended_  
 _Time can be transcended_  
 _I live forever_

 _Remember me_

 _Remember me_  
 _Remember... me..._

Severus stepped forward. When they were about five feet from the gathering, Minerva stopped them.

"The snake was saying something indirectly to us. What could it mean by ' _The wounds weren't just physical…'._ There is some odd reason she brought the child here."

"What do you suggest then Minerva?" Albus asked, though he looked like he knew the answer. And obviously he did!

"We're going to wait and see. Cast a group spying spell on us, Severus. That way, we can see and hear each other, but no one else. And _don't_ you even dare impress upon me the scruples of spying on your students." She added as soon as she saw a smirk forming on the man's face.

Together, they stepped forward, about a feet's distance from the last threstal in the group. Now they could hear the voices clearly.

"….has been telling us of her troubled protected. She has urged us to give you some company and solace." One of the centaurs was talking.

"Wena's just overreacting; it's not as serious as she makes it to be." Harry said blushing.

"But it is, young child. Selene does not allow harm to befall her children if she can help it. That one of the most innocent of her beloved children is being troubled in her reign is a grim happening indeed. Night terrors are not as trifling as those wizards make it to be…it represents a troubled heart." That one belonged to Bane. Severus was astonished to see the undecipherable centaur speaking in such plain terms. He was rather expecting him to talk about the brightness of Mars.

"Really, I am very thankful for your offer. But please don't worry so much. I am fine. I'd very much like to be in your company though." Harry said respectfully. Severus could see through the mask quite easily. Harry did not want them to feel sad. He almost wanted the centaurs to plead with the boy. But somehow, he knew….he knew Harry would not budge if he didn't want to.

"Hmmm…very well then. Since we are yet in the early part of this night, I shall not mind a little entertainment." Margorian, the leader said finally. The threstals took this as a cue and stretched themselves. The unicorns spread out and sat in a more organized circle.

/ _STORY TIIIIME_ / The sound came out loud and clear as if it were an excited child's squeal. But none of the creatures opened their mouth. Severus looked around to see if there were any other invisible watchers. But he found none. Then he realized that it was the unicorn foals, projecting their feelings, for Harry to understand. The mother foals chided the young ones to be quiet. Ronan gave an amused snort. "Nothing you will say, would prevent the younglings from their story, pure heart. And I am completely in agreement with them." He added mischievously.

/ _except, that Harry will tell a story tonight_ / An old unicorn, age evident by the size of his horn said. Severus swore that this one could have been a Slytherin.

"M-Me? But, I don't know any stories, much less narrate them as captivatingly as Firenze. Won't it be better if he did?" He looked questioningly at him.

"Venus is fighting the affect of Saturn, while Jupiter demystifies the way." Was the only reply he gave.

/ _Harry…Harry_ /

"C'mon, tell us a story, Harry!" The young ones pleaded.

"Okay, okay…let me think." He said and started racking his brains. But no creative thought stuck him. His mind was blank; his heart was heavy with pain. And all the stories he'd read at primary school were already known by this audience.

An owl hooted. He looked up at Hedwig. Understanding flowed through his familiar's eyes. In a moment, he resolved to tell the story. The only story which he knew. The one story that could relieve him of his dejection. And so he started….

"Alright, young ones. Tonight, I'll tell you the story of a prince, and his _Acushla_."

"Oooo..is it good?"

" Yes. It is a fantastic tale. It is a story of love as pure as you. It's a story of courage. It is the story which can be paralleled only by _Rostam and Shohrab_."Then he took on the tone of a grave, whimsical, reminiscing story teller. His accent became broader and his words reverted to the old English which the forest dwellers used.

"Many moons ago there lived a little prince, who was anything but. Oh, don't smile dear ones, for I speak of his cavalry and kingdom. These things he did not have, but his behavior bespoke the tale of a chivalrous youth of noble blood. He was gallant in manners, striking in appearance and noble at heart. He was endowed with one of the most precious gifts of nature, and he strived to learn and use it industriously."

"One day, in his ramblings, he saw two girls in the neighborhood. One was ordinary looking, irritable girl with a high pitched voice. The other one though, her sister, was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. She was kind and loving, helpful and caring. And most importantly, she had the same gift that our prince had. She was in a word, completely befitting her name, _Acushla_. And so he befriended her, much to the consternation of the elder sister. She did not like them one bit, and was always jealous of the preference her parents seemed to give to her sister. And so she grew to hate them. The prince and his _Acushla_ , however spent their days joyfully. They played, teased, and helped each other. They became the best of friends in a very short span of time."

"As the years passed on, the children grew up, and one day, both of them received the invitation to a wonderland, which was to be their destiny. The friends accepted this heartily and set off to prepare themselves for a world which was, they heard, beyond their wildest fantasies. There, what they saw, was indeed a fairy tale. They saw the reign of Isis at its glory. They basked under the care of Helena. In this wonderland, the prince and his _Acushla_ , flourished beyond the rest. They exhibited their talents and spent every waking moment in discovery and experimentation. It was, thus rather obvious that they came out of their training with flying colors. But it wasn't a smooth sailing. Oh, when is life ever a bed of roses? No, dear friends. It was not at all easy. For even the thickest of friendships must face adversity. They got into terrible fights, they were taunted by rancorous peers, ridiculed for poverty. They became the targets for bullies. But with every adversity, with every fight, with every misunderstanding, their feelings became stronger rather than weaker. Their bond stood the test of time, and soon, their friendship gave way to love. _Acushla_ , was indeed the happiest woman on earth, when the prince proposed marriage to her. They were made for each other, in every sense of the phrase.

Soon, they found themselves with a child, whom they loved more than love itself. Their dear friend was the best godfather the child could have had. And hence, theirs was the happiest family in the world. If only it had remained that way. For soon, there was a shadow which threatened to overtake their lives. It was just skirting along the edges, when the prince saw it, and set to drive it away from his family. For the prince was a soldier, who had pledged to protect his land from all evil. But he would not let that affect his family. He would be the best soldier, and commandant. But that would not prevent him, from being a father to his son. And when he learned of the danger his family was in, he decided to keep them safe, even if it cost him all his happiness and life.

And so, the prince went to his friend, the Prongs of Wales and asked his help. He gave his child and wife to his care and with a final kiss on his son's forehead, he promised to keep him safe in spite of all difficulties. With that, the brave prince left, after having the memories of his happiest days erased from his mind. Prongs and _Acushla_ , awaited his return eagerly, but it was all in vain, for the evil which threatened the earth, came looking after them, and killed them. But _Acushla_ , with her infinite love, protected her child with her last blessing.

So great was her sacrifice, and so pure was her love, that the evil had no chance against it. And so, the dark shadow was banished. Rejoice was seen everywhere. Happiness was in air. But no one remembered the sacrifice of the courageous mother. No one knew of the sacrifice of the dutiful prince. No one bothered to find out about the faithful Prongs, no one mourned him. All they cared was about the child who saved them all. They celebrated under his name, but never bothered to look after him. And the greatest story of human love and devotion was thus left unsaid.

But….but that is not the end. NO, it's not. The prince still lives in the reconstructed castle, haunted by the ghosts of old. He is still under the influence of the charm, he still perceives his most faithful friend as a back biter. He still mourns the death of his precious _Acushla_. And he still protects his son, unknowingly, for the promise he made, was with his heart, not his mind. In spite of the injustice he thinks his friend did to him, he still protests their child, like a silent guardian. Like an angel in the shadows. Never even doubting, that the child for whom he's putting his life in danger, is but his own."

While narrating the story, his voice went up, and then down and gradually, it became softer and softer and with the final words, which poured out all the agony of his heart into words, he closed his eyes and made a valiant effort to compose himself.

He looked around. The beings around him were rapt with attention. They were waiting for his next words. Poor things, they thought the story would have a happy ending. But it was not to be. He sighed and got up carefully putting the unicorn foal into its mother's lap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, the poor prince." Minerva said sadly, discreetly wiping the tears that formed in her eyes. "The poor _child_ Minerva…" Albus started but trailed off when he saw his other companion. He saw, for the first time in his life, his very composed Potions Master looking very pale and on the verge of breaking down.

Had it been a lesser man, he would have cried and protested at the injustice of fate. But not Severus. He prided himself on his composure and unaffectedness. He was always in control of his senses. But this time, any sort of peace or calm stayed ten feet away from his raging heart.

He knew, oh, he knew.

Severus Snape was not a stupid man. Severus _Prince,_ was a renowned master and respected Auror. When he knew the boy was going to narrate a story, he just knew, it was going to be something life changing. But when he heard the last part of the story, his prodigious mind supplied him the suspicions a spy of his stature ought to have. He knew Prongs was the pet name of James Potter, the wretched turncoat. He knew the child was Harry himself. It was easy to figure out _Acushla_ , a la` Lily Evans.

He _suspected_ the prince, who was still alive. Something seemed to be clicking in his mind. As if a huge stone, that had been crushing him was lifted. Scenarios flew past his mind's eye. All he needed was….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

/ _Harry_ / the unicorn foal called.

"Yes, Castus?"

/ _What happened to the child?_ /

"He was sent to live with his aunt."

/ _Why can't the child reveal to his father_?/

"What makes you think the child remembers anything?"

/ _I know he does. Doesn't he?_ /

Harry sighed and walked forward. Then he turned around suddenly, with his back to his invisible spies and said "He can't. Even though he wants to."

/ _Why_?/

"He is doing his duty."

/ _Don't mock my intelligence_!/

"I never pegged you for a fool, Castus." He said calmly.

/ _You are diverting the topic. Why doesn't he tell him_?/ The unicorn pressed for reasons. Harry tried to change the topic. He talked of the beauty of the forest. He tried all the diversionary tactics he could. But the foal would hear none of it. It was determined to get the answer out of Harry. At length, the boy despaired of being calm, threw up his hands. He spoke with such violence and emotion, that the foal went back to its mother. He threw up his arms and cried…

" Cuz he was asked to keep him happy. His mother said " _Keep him happy son, he deserves it_." And that's exactly what the boy's doing. He does not deserve to be the son of such a great man. I am just a burden." And with tears brimming in his eyes, he turned around and walked to the black lake. The animals stayed till the child disappeared from their sight, and then dispersed with their herds, muttering about the prince.

~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus listened closely to the replies the boy gave. But they did not make head or tail to him. If _Acushla_ was dead, how did the boy know about anything? But one thing was certain, the boy did know of his heritage. And the father did not.

He did not understand how the child could decide what made his father happy. His heart wept for the son, who must be pining for his father's grace. How cruel must the prince be, to refuse his own child. But all his recriminations got magnified, thousand-fold, when he heard the last words…. _I am just a burden._ That one word, confirmed it all. Those were the same words he had accused Harry of being. Severus was sure he wouldn't have noticed the slip _**I am.**_ There…that proved it all. Everything clicked in his mind. A great patch was lifting from his mindscape, that had clouded him, for the last twelve years. Memories of the past rushed in his mind. Their pace increased….

" _I have to go. Please take care of them." He let Lily out of his embrace._

" _You don't have to say that. I shall look after them to the best of my ability. But, you, please…take care. Don't lose hope."_

" _Don't lose hope? HOPE? You say HOPE Prongs, when I have to leave my beloved Lily and Harry here, and by the time I wake up tomorrow, I will be thinking of my best mate as my worst enemy. How exactly can I have hope?"Lily closed her eyes and collapsed on the chesterfield._

 _James brought Harry from his mother's lap and gave the infant to Severus. The father's arms instinctively moved towards his son and held him close. James smiled. "You will not lose hope, Severus, because come what may, your heart will remember your son, even though your mind doesn't. You will always wait for him, and you will protect him like no other."_

" _You talk like you've seen it all."_

 _James gave a half grin. "Severus, I know, that once you make a promise, you will never break it. And trust me, even if everything goes wrong, you will certainly get back to your son. I am sure you will. I WILL make sure you will!"_

 _Severus found courage blossoming in his heart. He would end this damned war and get back to his son and wife. He vowed to do so._

" _I will protect you, son. I will work to end this accursed war, if not for the country, then for my son. I will end this war, for you, my child and I will come back for you. Even if I don't remember you Harry, my son, never forget that your daddy will always love you." He murmured softly to his son. And then with a final look at his anxious love, he put the child in her arms._

" _I am ready Prongs."_

"Severus? Severus?" He heard Minerva questioning him frantically at a distance.

"Minerva…Harry is….oh Merlin, Albus…." Words could not come out properly. His knees felt weak. His head was whirling. Happiness, sorrow, misery, pride…all sorts of contradictory emotions flew through him.

But the old codger merely smiled. His twinkle was as bright as the stars, just a bit obstructed, by a curious liquid in his iris. Severus understood that Albus had figured it out. He gratefully accepted the older man's pat. Suddenly, Fawkes appeared on his shoulder and cooed to him. Albus nodded smilingly.

He took Minerva's hand and looked at Fawkes who began to lift them slowly. Surprised, Severus could only watch, as a confused Minerva was demanding answers. Just before they were about to disappear…

"Bring me my grandson Severus. We will be in my office, while I narrate to Minerva, the story of Eileen Prince's son." And with a final burst of flame, they disappeared. Astonishment and comprehension was dawning on Minerva's face, as the last of them was consumed in flame.

He composed himself and turned around. He had a son to collect. He would go and hug the boy, and then tell him that he loved him and then give him a sharp smack for waiting so long, and thinking of himself as a burden. Thinking of that, he had an apology to make. He walked forward, only to run smack into Firenze, who was giving him a knowing smile.

"Go forth, brave prince, your child is weeping for his father." So engrossed was Severus in his upcoming task, that he never noticed the phoenix song, still ringing through the glade, minutes after Fawkes' disappearance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The black lake looked heavenly with the crescent moon's reflection on its surface. Mermen were sleeping away in the depths of the water. An occasional ripple was formed as the Giant Squid moved about in the lake. And on the edge of this place, Severus could see the black silhouette of a short boy swinging his feet in the water.

Severus walked silently towards the boy who seemed to be mumbling to himself.

" _Where ignorance is bliss, 'Tis folly to be wise."_ And he gave a violent kick upsetting the smooth surface of the waters.

"I don't think Thomas Gray meant it the same way." He said from behind, startling Harry so much, that within a second, he had a holly and phoenix feather wand pointing straight in between his eyes. Severus was shocked at being at someone's wand point, no one had dared to even raise their wands at him, at least in the last thirteen years. And here he was, completely at the mercy of a child, hardly four feet from the ground, _who happens to be your son!_ His mind whispered.

As quickly as the wand was pointed, it was pocketed. And Severus saw an embarrassed boy, roving his eyes frantically, to look anywhere but towards him. "Uh, Professor, I…"

As much as Severus was embarrassed at not being alert, his heart swelled with pride. The emotion was so new to his guarded heart, that he had a mad urge to laugh. But perceiving that his son might get alarmed at that, he composed his cold mask and said… "Well, well Mister Potter, I did not expect to see you here. Couldn't wait till morning to roam around the castle?"

Harry scowled. He was mad at his father. The man had first called hima burden and now taunting him. Well, if he wanted an impudent brat, that is exactly what he would get. "No sir, I was merely asserting the well being of the castle and its inhabitants. What with being the savior and all…" he trailed off looking downright affronted.

Severus fought the urge to smirk. So he was sulking? Very well, he would indulge his son. "Ah, as I thought…you are as presumptuous as ever. I had thought falling forty feet from the air, would have reduced your ego, but alas, I was mistaken."

That produced an even fiercer scowl on the boy's face. He was looking so very much like Severus himself, that he had to blink.

"Of course, sir. Wouldn't want to disgrace my family name. Its genetic after all." Nonchalance was aimed at now. Clearly, the boy thought he was insulting his father discreetly. Too bad, Severus knew the hidden meaning. A matching scowl formed on his face.

"Hmmm…what shall I do ? A student out of bed, out of castle even, and a sick one at that! This clearly deserves point loss. Let's say, fifty points from Gryffindor for being out of bed.

"What! No!"

"And that will be another fifty for talking back to a teacher."

"This is outrageous. You can't just take points like that."

"Too bad, Mr. Potter. You should have thought of that before coming here." Severus smirked. He could see his victory. He wanted to provoke the boy so much that he would slip up something, and he could interrogate. The boy's jaw was set so firm that Severus was sure, he'd jar his teeth very soon.

But to his surprise, his son put on an unaffected mask and said in a very bored tone "I am extremely sorry, Professor…But you will have to restore the points you just took because I have not broken any rules."

Severus was surprised at this audacity. "What! Of course I have every right to take off points Mr. Potter, and they shall not be restored, as you have clearly broken many rules."

"Have I, sir?" It was asked very politely, though the impertinence was perceptible.

"What sort of game is this, Potter?"

"Game sir!" the tone was that of a genuinely surprised person. "What proof do you have?" Ah! The smirk was visible now.

"Why? I have a perfectly good vision and have seen you out of the castle. Is it not proof enough?"

"Ah, but you see sir, your perfectly good vision must also see that I am supposed to be very ill at the moment. I could not have walked this far, even with effort. And one cannot apparate in Hogwarts. I have Madam Pomfrey to back me up."Severus was shocked at the smooth, even tone the boy assumed. And as much as he contradicted it, he was really proud of his boy. His son was a Slytherin for sure.

"I do not have to explain myself to anyone." Severus tried for the last time.

"My head of House and the headmaster would not agree with that statement Professor." The smooth use of his titles, in spite of the impudent answers were amusing to Severus. But he would not lose an argument. His son or not, HE was the head of Slytherin. But he could not find any argument to counter the boy. As far as Harry knew, Minerva and Albus were happily sleeping in their quarters while Severus caught him. And if he told the boy that Minerva knew of his mid night stroll, it would mean that he would be giving up the secret, instead of his son. And that was NOT what Severus wanted to do.

So he raised the most Snapeish eyebrow and said "Tut-tut Mr. Potter! Turning Slytherin are we? Whatever would your father think of such a son!" He wondered.

"He thinks I am a burden on whom he's wasting his time." Harry mumbled incoherently. But Severus of course heard, and kicked himself mentally. But then, the boy said aloud "You should know sir.."

"Indeed? And why is that Mr. Potter?"

"Well, you seem to know more about him than I do. So it would be fair to presume that you'd know what my father would think of me."

' _He thinks you're one hell of a son, about whom he is woefully ignorant of so far.'_ Severus thought to himself. How in the seven worlds of hell had his son not been placed in Slytherin, he wondered. And thinking of Slytherin… He smiled.

Harry grew alarmed. "You promised to protect your familiar, haven't you, Mr. Potter? And a slim little thing she was. Wena, isn't it? And how would you like it, if I were to expose that a Gryffindor is keeping THE Snake of Slytherin in his confines?"

The alarm on his face grew. "How-"

But Severus interrupted him by continuing "My Slytherins will certainly be after your hide, presuming that you are terrorizing their house mascot, with your Parseltongue. And your rash Gryffindor peers will be disgusted in you, for taking care of a rival. And then of course, there are the school governors, influenced by Lucius Malfoy, wanting to put the snake for public display." He gave a short dramatic pause…

"So, choose, Mr. Potter, which is it? Loss of points or loss of your familiar?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was terrified now. He knew that his brash promise would lead to something like this, especially if the familiar was as loose tongued and mischievous as Wena. Somehow, Snape had found out about her true identity. He resigned to the inevitable.

"We seem to have reached a stale mate sir."

"No, Mr. Potter, I have the upper hand now." His father smirked. But Harry still had a wild card in his pocket. Something which even the greatest potions master of Hogwarts would not dare refuse, especially if he was a Slytherin.

"Well, sir. I see that you are contriving to improve your Wolfsbane potion. And that you need Basilisk skin for it. Which is not existent as far as the world is concerned." Snape's eyes twitched. He was certainly considering this. "That is where I come into picture. The chamber of Secrets is still at my disposal. So you forget about my familiar, and I let you into your founder's chamber." Harry said silkily, betraying the fear he felt inside. Had he gone too far? This sneaky side of him was okay to use with those of the same status as him. Snape was certainly stronger, and more powerful than him. _Not to mention, much more cunning than him_ his mind whispered. Then why was Snape humoring him? His skills at manipulation were certainly better than Harry, right? What was happening?

Before Harry had any further time to reflect on his dad's strange behavior, he was startled out of his thoughts when the said man raised his wand. His face was impassive as ever, but Harry thought he saw a sparkle there, in the corner of the Onyx black eyes. Dismissing this as fanciful thinking, he reached for his own wand.

"In the medieval times, Mr. Potter, disputes were often resolved with duels. Formal duels" he added when the boy got ready to defend himself against a surprise attack. Severus had to praise the boy, for his caution.

"On count of three, Mr. Potter…"

"No"

"What?"

"I said no." Harry set his eyes straight at his father. He had finally managed to surprise the man.

Said man raised an eye brow. But Harry would not budge. He would NEVER raise his wand at his father. Not now, not ever. And not to mention, he would certainly lose. That person was a skilled auror for pity's sake! He didn't even stand a chance!

Severus looked at his son. No one, not even Albus Dumbledore had ever given him a flat denial like this. Then he looked closely at the boy. His eyes… they held some strange spark. Understanding flooded Severus. Then Severus understood why Harry was a Gryffindor. He would not raise his wand at his father. Filial deference! And the eyes held a certain amount of fear too. Severus had to snort at that. As if he would ever injure his son! A warm feeling bubbled up in his chest. But he really wanted to test his dear boy. No amount of provocation had made Harry slip up. Severus hoped to achieve that while dueling. His mind would be diverted then!

" Too bad, Mr. Potter. You have already taken your wand. That means you have accepted my challenge. And even if you deny this, I assure you, I will give you detention for three months. My batch of Veritaserum still needs testing." He smirked knowing full well that Harry didn't know it was illegal to use on students.

Harry sighed. Of course, it would be just like him, to play right into his dad's hands. That man sure as hell deserved to be the Head of Slytherin! So, accepting the inevitable, he bowed.

Wands at ready, they circled the perimeter and dropped into positions. One was internally cheering, while the other was trying to get composed.

" _Permuto Directiones"_ Harry started with his champion spell. But Severus was ambidextrous. So it had no effect.

" _Rictumsempra"_

" _Experillamus"_

" _Lacarnum Inflamari"_

" _Protegeo"_

" _Disablo" "Perplexus"_

" _Tego"_

" _Silencio"_

Severus smirked. Wordless casting was not third year standard. But he wanted to see how the boy would get his bearings. Harry's eyes widened. He could not get sound out of his mouth. Then he saw the man holding back a smirk. He put out his leg disturbing the shrub beside him. It got agitated and latched onto Severus's leg, who lost his balance and hence disabled the spell.

Pride welled in his chest. It was so high that Severus feared he'd burst. Severus cast another spell causing vines to grow around the boy and imprison him from his torso and down. The he said " Formal duel, Mr. Potter, does not include such tricks."

"Ends are more justified than means." The boy went philosophical.

"Really? I wonder then, why does your prince's story does not have an end?"

Harry's eyes widened with fear. So the man had heard it all? Did that mean…Hope bubbled in his chest, but he immediately slashed it down. There was no mention of Lily Evans or Severus Snape in that story. So he possibly didn't know.

"Tell, me Mr. Potter, why can't that stupid child tell his father?"

Harry made no reply. He was busy trying to get out of the vines.

"Maybe the boy is so arrogant and narrow minded that he does not care about his mother's last wish."Severus was getting closer to victory. Indignation flared up in the child's face. Fury was in his eyes, practically spitting fire!

"Because, the stupid, arrogant, narrow minded boy, as you put it, does not need anyone to look after him." He gritted out. "He has managed for thirteen and a half years and he would continue to be independent." He enunciated each syllable and struck his wand with such force that the vines fell away. He looked at his father daring him to contradict. Instead of anger, he found resignation. Then Harry realized that the man had figured out. Instead of hope, cold rage swept him. That man had no right to look so defeated. Harry was angry with the man for slighting him and not accepting him.

"True, but maybe the prince needs his son." The voice was so solemn and guarded that Harry had to turn away. But he was righteous in his anger. Tears threatened to fall down.

"Then it is too bloody late! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU!" He shouted at the man and turned to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY SNAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He heard it then. A great splash echoed through the forest and he turned back. His father was nowhere in sight. Terrified he looked around. Then he caught bubbles in the water. They were numerous at first and then started reducing. Harry's heart hammered. He sat by the edge hoping to catch a glimpse of the man. But the bubbles were reducing…almost nonexistent now.

NO

NO. This couldn't be happening. "Professor!"He called urgently.

"Professor Snape, come out please."

"Sir, please! Where are you."

"Professor, sir, DAD!" Tears were streaming. He had drowned his dad. Self disgust overcame him.

"Please dad! Come out. I can never forgive myself."

No sound was heard except for Harry's own sobs.

"You promised dad. I was just joking. I do need you. DAD!"

"Then you should know, that I do not break my promises Harry!" said a voice from behind.

Harry whirled around. He saw his dad dry as ever smirking at him. Thankfulness overcame him. He ran towards his dad, who opened his arms.

But when he was about two steps away, he abruptly stopped, looking at the man, up and down. Snape gave an irritated sigh. "Well, come on, I am not a ghost!" he said.

Laughter intermingled with dry sobs echoed through the place as Harry fell into his dad's arms.

"I am sorry, dad"

"I am sorry too, Harry!"

They stayed in that embrace for two minutes, when Harry heard a voice…

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you lean to bargain like that?" Wonder was not so evident but Harry caught it.

"Its certainly not genetic, is it?" He asked cheekily. A mild swat was aimed at which quickly turned into gentle running through his hair.

"I learnt it from Lucius Malfoy."

Severus gave his son a disbelieving look.

"How did you come out of the lake?"

At this, the man smirked. "I apparated."

"From under the water?"

"Yes. To the tree behind you."

"You can do that?"

"I just did."

"Will you…"

The conversation flowed along as father and son got up and walked towards the castle. Far above in the hidden branches of the highest tree, the unknown phoenix gave a last burst of music and disappeared into nothingness.

No one was witness to this, for it was a shadow phoenix, who had thirteen and half years to travel into the past.

Far below, Harry Potter turned and looked back towards the tree.

"Thanks, dad" he whispered.

A great grim saw this and wondered whom the boy was thanking.

 _ **He he he….There…how was that?**_

 _ **To those who think this is a fluffy, feel good story, this is the end.**_

 _ **But to those inquisitive minds, who want to know, exactly why this story has been tagged as "MYSTERY" and who want to know the identity of the shadow phoenix…..there's one more chapter.**_

 _ **Review please!**_


	17. The shadow Phoenix

THE SHADOW PHOENIX

The sea rages outside, clouds cloud the radiant sun. No trees grow there. It is as if…nature is protesting against the sheer injustice mankind has done to her, by bringing the underworld's most unpleasant creatures onto her.

Inside the heavily guarded building, are hundreds of witches and wizards…some are wronged, some are wrong. The cold damp cells, and the equally creepy atmosphere are no match to the dementors guarding the prison of Azkaban. Darkness pervades the whole place.

Until…

Until a shadow moves and a person emerges out of it. His eyes are bright, with the exhilaration of victory. The dementors shy away from his presence.

"So where have you been?" A female voice asks from the cell beside his.

"I ? Where else but here! It is impossible to escape Azkaban, my dear!"

"Come now… I have kept your cover while you disappeared from here, not letting anyone know, that the most wanted criminal of Azkaban has fled. You owe me." She whispered gravelly. Years of hardship have taken their toll on her.

He sighs. He did owe her. So he begins….

"I have found a home for my son."

"What?" she shrieked. "When did you have a son? From whom?" madness was seeping back into her voice.

"Peace. Listen to me. I do have a son, who is thirteen years old now. And the most vivacious thing if I've ever seen one."

"What do you mean you've found a home? And WHO MOTHERED THAT BASTARD?"

"Lily Potter."

"THAT MUDBLOOD"

"You remember the raid in which our lord had attacked over the muggle area? I was leading that group. And there I found Lily Evans, so beautiful, so powerful…"a gleam came in his eye, akin to hunger "…so _tasty._ "

"I polyjuiced myself as the dark lord, to scare away the muggles and death eaters alike. It happened then. Later I found that she was married to Potter and had a child. But I have always known that it was mine."

She was silent for long. Almost as if…as if she was thinking. It was such a sane activity that he feared for the sanity (pardon the pun).

"What have you done now?"

His midnight black eyes lit with glory again. He gave a grin and said

"I have designed a most elaborate charade. I named myself THE SHADOW PHOENIX and I wrote a letter to Harry as Lily Potter, sending a time sent letter, and told him that Snape was his father and he should work to gain his affections. I influenced Snape with my potions, why does the git think only he can be good at potions? I made him think that he was an auror who had married Lily Evans and later had his memories erased by James Potter. Harry played along. He fit perfectly into my plans, and now..I have very discreetly ( _though, he said_ _ **thank you dad,**_ _in the end. Maybe, he found out….)_ given him a father and a proper wizard's home. By the time we have intimation of our lord's resurrection and I escape this prison again, he will have been molded into a perfect death eater. I will make sure of that. He will put Lucius Malfoy to shame. His glory shall spread so far and…Bella? Are you alright?" He asked stopping his ramblings. The woman in front of him, usually went into raptures at the mention of the dark lord. But now, she was staring at him with a horrified look.

"Bella?"

"You polyjuiced into the dark lord?"

"Yes." His smirk was very malicious.

"You polyjuiced into _the DARK LORD_ when you went on the raid?"

"YES! How many times will you ask?"

She went mad then. She screamed and hit the cold metal bars.

"What have you DONE? You have destroyed my only perfect memory of Him. Oh, lord…how will I battle these dementors now?"

"What do you mean, Bellatrix?"

"I mean, Rastaban Lestrange, that the woman you had on that day, was NOT LILY POTTER. I had heard that the dark lord was intending to have some fun with that mudblood. So I polyjuiced myself into her. Then I put MY baby in Lily Potter's son's place to keep him safe. I killed the real Harry Potter. And now….now you tell me that IT WAS YOU? YOU SNIVELLING, ROTTEN FOOL? HOW DARE YOU?"

"Oh Merlin, what am I to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Rodolphus should not know of this."

"Maybe" sneered Bellatrix.

"WHAT? I SHOULD NOT KNOW THAT MY BROTHER SLEPT WITH MY WIFE AND SPAWNED A BASTARD THAT KILLED THE DARK LORD? I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" Rodolphus Lestrange screamed at the top of his voice.

"Oh shit!" They both said in unison.

….

 _ **I told you that you will be hunting for my hide by the end of this story! Didn't I? I always keep my promises.**_

 _ *****gives a Pompous Percy look*****_

 _ **So..how was that? I know you guys wanna drop me in a boiling caldron and croon "Awww…does itty bitty Lily want her Sevvy?"**_

 _ **To mandancie:**_

 _ **I may be bad…but I am perfectly GOOD at it. I am waiting for that mail starting with "LILY SEVERUS SNAPE…**_

 _ **To Merlenyn:**_

 _ **I told you. I told you. **dances maniacally****_

 **Reviews, flames, curses, jinxes, chocolate frog cards, and howlers are invited and anticipated with equal appreciation. Do leave a reply. PLEEEEEEEEEASE!**


	18. PRANK! PRANK!

STILL THERE?

Oh oh Oh OH…

Thank you so very much for your prompt replies. I can't contain my evil laughter. So is Merylyn I think.

I am so sorry for putting this on you guys. Oh my gosh…this is just hilarious.

Actually….

 **THE LAST ONE WAS A PRANK CHAPTER!**

There! Actually, It would've a nice April fools day prank…but I couldn't wait till then. And any way, what's the twist if you fool everyone on fools' day? I pride myself in convincing all of you that this was a gigantic hoax! But some of you, did find out. Cheers!

Right. Time for some serious words…

 **I AM REALLY SORRY IF I HAVE HURT YOUR FEELINGS TOO DEEPLY. THIS WAS JUST INTENDED TO PUT OUR LITTLE BURDENED HEARTS AT A LITTLE EASE**

 **YOU: By giving us a bloody heart attack? Come on miss, speak for yourselves, lest you shall face the dementors.**

 **ME : Oh, ummmmmm….;-( Forgive me? Please….**

 **I really HAVE planned the story thoroughly. The Shadow Phoenix is NOT Rastaban Lestrange…nor is Bellatrix involved anywhere here. I'll remove the chapter if you want me to.**

Now, who can guess the real Shadow Phoenix? Chocolate frog cards and free butterbeer at Rosmarta's for any one who guesses right!

I am waiting.

Cheers

Lily Severus Snape.

PS: Oh, The real chapter shall be updated by this weekend. Sorry.


	19. Dear Severus

DEAR SEVERUS…

 _ **Lily sent a time bound message to her son, just in case the future wasn't as they planned. Ever wondered why Severus didn't get a letter?**_

 _ **Read on…..**_

Dear Severus,

By the time you read this letter, it will be a moment too late. Or shall we say…twelve years late?

It might seem like a long time to you, but to me, Severus, all the memories are too fresh, too alive to ever leave my mindscape any time soon. You left us to fight the war, to pay your tributes to the magical world, to keep your son safe. I was never a part of your priorities….was I Severus?

Oh don't scowl, Auror Snape….I was just kidding. I know that you care a lot about me, and you've given me such a place in your life, that I am beyond grateful. At times, I wonder exactly why you value me so much. I am after all, a Gryffindor, with a hot head and ready temper. But be that as it may, I am Slytherin enough to not question the privilege given to me.

Do you remember Severus... during the time we were planning for the war, you were so adamant that you should get a letter too? The prospect of putting such a big burden on our son, a mere kid didn't seem too good to you. And I rather agreed with you...privately. But outwardly... I stuck with the plan, and I'm surprised you didn't question it or ever wondered why I was so hell bent on it.  
Maybe you thought this was another foolish impulse of mine and knew better than to protest. And I am glad you didn't. Because if you had, I don't know how long I could keep the truth from you.  
Merlin Severus...if it were up to me...I'd never have written this letter and caused you the grief I'm about to give you. But I have gambled...desperately... and have got the hard end of it.  
I have to keep my word, and so... here it is...  
Now, you must be wondering exactly what I gambled for. You see Severus, during the time you left us, we became desperate, heart broken. It was all I could do, not to go straight to Voldemort and kill him straight, once and for all. And Merlin knows I'd have...if it weren't for Harry. That dear child made me realize what was at stake. He gave my aching heart a soothing embrace. He was our light in the darkness. But when the day before your intended obliviation came... I was miserable. Try as I might, I could not convince myself to erase myself from your memories. And so I gambled….

With time.

Yes, Severus, I gambled with time. I asked her if all would turn out right, if everything's going to be alright. She didn't answer me. And by some unsaid premonition, I realized that all our carefully constructed plans would go haywire. And so I asked her to let me pass through her wide intricately knitted fabric. In return, I offered her, anything I was capable of giving.

Oh don't give me that look Severus. I know you'd have been better at bargaining than me…but she offered me my desperate wish…and I took what I could get. So you see, she let me travel forward in time, to set things right….and in return, I'd have to keep the timeline intact, let things happen as they should, except for a single letter, that I can write to ONE trustworthy person, who shall know the truth.

Shhh…I am not making much sense, am I? I'll explain.

I was transported twelve years forward in time.

I understood a lot of things then. I took a page out of your book and spied. I came to know of the future affairs. I carefully plotted and planned my mission. You should be proud of me Severus, the way I put things into motion behind the scenes.

As the memories of the past months flit through my eyes…I do not know, whether to smile or grieve. Smile at the antics of the dear kid, Harry or grieve that I can never tell him how proud I am of him.

You remember the start of the term feast Severus? The day you stood in the shadows and listened to Harry telling them about threstals? Yes I know, Severus. I was right beside you. Only, you couldn't see me.

Ever wondered why you got an extra bottle of wine at dinner that night?

I made the shrieking shack my haven. I stayed there, all the time. That is where I met Wena. I found an ally in her... She said she'd help me set my plans in motion. The snake promised to look after you and Harry. Little did I know, that she intended to do so…forever. The snake of Slytherin is indeed like its Head of House. A promise made, is a promise kept.

And then the many potions classes you had with Harry…the memory of those brings a mischievous smile on my face. How he told off Lucius Malfoy's son for belittling him, how he answered your frankly impregnable questions with natural ease, how he made potions in a manner so reminiscent of you…I could go on and on…

Though I spent the majority of time shadowing Harry, I did observe you, when you were unguarded enough. When I saw Neville Longbottom's boggart, I was amused and concerned in equal parts. Really Severus, did you have to swoop on the children scaring them so badly? If I could, I'd have clocked you one on your head. But you managed to even it out, didn't you? You saved that poor child from his potion.

The day you saved the students in Harry's class from a potion's explosion, I was worried sick. You had used so much magic, that I feared for your health. Then Wena suggested that I brew a replenisher and mix it in your food. I pestered Salazar Slytherin to look out for you and give me updates. He was very peeved, but Wena talked to him and made him agree.

That is why the guardian of your quarters seems to have taken a sudden interest in your welfare and the school's status. You may wonder how I managed to stay so close to you and yet never give you even the slightest hint of my arrival, or my meddling, for that matter. I will tell you. Zelda, the Goddess of time, she gave me an alternative form as her blessing. That of a shadow phoenix. I could stay in the shadows and transcend through places, remain invincible…as long as I didn't betray the Goddess. So I did just that. I stayed in the shadows, and watched it all play out…helping along matters, whenever it was needed.

But all this wasn't easy. Hell, there were times when I wished I could simply wing it all, and declare the truth. Like when Harry faced the Euryale. I nearly lost my breath when that horrid creature stood in front of our child. I desperately wanted to come out and pull him out of harm's way. You have no idea, but that night I thanked all the gods and goddesses for having mercy and keeping him safe. I wanted to blast that Trevor person to bits when he started a duel with Harry. But when he used that last summoning charm, in a manner so much like you, and I saw the pride blooming in your eyes, I knew it was worth it.

But in order to fulfill my cause, I did things that I am not very proud of. You remember the detention you gave Harry for pranking the Malfoy boy ( _that was very good, by the way…you shouldn't have given him a detention. And that trick to reveal his friends' true natures…too…tell Harry I am very proud of him for those, will you!)_. Nevertheless, you gave me an opportunity to awaken your sleeping memories. You felt something wrong with the wards and went out. Fact is, there was nothing wrong with the wards. _**I**_ made a minor disturbance, knowing full well that Harry would try to peek into those potions. When you came back, and didn't scream your head off at him for disobeying you, I knew my plan was working. I was further emboldened when you took a photo of him. So when Harry climbed the stool for bringing down the tulsi leaves, I hit him with a dizzying spell. The father in you promptly took charge and ran to protect him. I had hoped Harry would talk to you then. But he never got the chance.

That day, Harry was so frustrated that he didn't sleep. He slipped out to the Astronomy tower ( _who gave him the invisibility cloak anyway?_ ) and lit two candles. My heart came out to my throat when he started talking to them, you know. He said he missed us. He said he admired me. _He said he was proud to be known as my son. He called_ _ **me**_ _DAD._ I had to restrain myself from running and hugging the child. I wanted to embrace him, and keep him there forever. But alas, I had to contend myself with being a silent spectator.

The frequency of these midnight talks increased, after you trampled all over him, with your false accusations. When you called him a burden…

Severus I'll tell you now, DON'T YOU DARE TO SAY THAT EVER AGAIN. If you do, I will come back from Heaven or Hell and haunt to till your dying day. I was so mad, I hit you with the reverse obliviation spell. I knew it wouldn't work, but I couldn't care less. Here I was, trying to get Harry tell you the truth, and there you were…accusing him of being a burden, a self centered, arrogant and mediocre brat. Honestly Severus? Did you forget his scores? Even you could not score so high in your tests. Your headaches started growing worse since then. Earlier, I had been putting headache draft in your food to lessen your suffering. But after that day, I stopped caring. I was so angry with you, that I thought Harry would be better off without you. But I soon knew better. Harry needed you just as much as you needed him.

The quiddtch match was a proof of this( _Again, tell Harry that I am proud of him, for that awesome flying skill. I was nothing compared to him!)._ When you both cast your patronus, I saw the doe and fawn driving away those foul creatures ( _tell Harry I am proud of that too…patronus at thirteen…way to go son!)_. I cast a blinding charm on the whole pitch, lest they suspect something. You never noticed my stag patronus hovering at the edges.

When Harry got hit by the bludger, I lost control of my mind. I never left his bedside all that time. I took to sleeping under his bed! And I saw you coming there, every night, checking his vitals, making a list of potions he would need, looking at him with a lost puppy face ( _I'll never let you live this down!)_ , I knew the time of my departure was coming. You would break the ice, soon.

What I did not expect was that Wena would take him on a stroll to the forbidden forest. I stayed with the kid for so many hours and I still didn't know when those two stole away to the forest to talk to those forest dwellers! Fortune smiled on us that day (night, to be precise) and you decided to talk to him at the same time. I now saw that my goal would be reached without any further interference from me…

So I sat on the highest branches of a tree and watched as fate played out her cards. Harry narrated the story of his Prince and _Acushla_ and you connected it to the real story. This is by far, the most sneaky plan fate ever had in mind. You do remember the story of _Rostam and Shohrab,_ don't you Severus? We used to read it when we were young. I made sure Harry read this book too by putting it in the library where he ' _accidentally'_ stumbled upon it. The goal of this innocuous story is very simple, yet the results are so pivotal. When you heard the Prince's story, you could draw parallels from the other, and thus it helped you remove the memory charm.

Do you remember what Firenze said when he was asked to tell a story?

" _Venus is fighting the affect of Saturn, while Jupiter demystifies the way"…._

It hardly made sense to you then. Do you now see it, Severus? I have demystified the way for you, while you fight the dark of ignorance.

When you hugged Harry and embraced him, you accepted your child back. My work was done. I had accomplished my task. Happiness overcame me when I saw the contentment in both of you. But then, I felt strangely bereft. I thought, no… _presumed_ , that Harry would forget me, now that he has his dad. I gave my final burst of music and prepared to disappear forever from your lives….without even giving you a word of farewell. This bargain did not look as good as it did earlier. I felt sad, foolish and incomplete….

But as you both made your way back to the castle…

Harry turned around and said " _Thanks, dad"._ In that one moment, Severus…all my disappointment, all incompleteness, all foolishness flushed out from me. I felt blissful as the last vestige of my form disappeared into the shadows, never to come back again. Somehow, that wunderkind of ours felt my presence and identified me. And he still called me DAD, in spite of having you beside him. That one word, Severus, has made all this months of plotting, planning, hardship and agony…well worth it.

As I came back to what is ' _past'_ for you… I realized that I will be dying within a fortnight. I realized that my best friend is going to curse the very ground I lay. I realized that the son I adopted by blood, shall never see me or remember me.

But those words…. That innocent smile…. " _Thanks dad"_ they make all this completely worth it. I have become a father Severus…and I will die a father.

Thank You for the little boy you gave me. Thank You for the place you gave me in your heart, in your life. Do not blame yourself for my death or Lily's death Severus. I knew what I was getting into. I'd do it all over again, if I had to. Because, as you know…I am a self centered, arrogant prat, who thinks the world revolves around him.

Don't believe me? Then think back, Snape…you have been drugged with headache drafts for months, hit with anti obliviating spells and you had no idea! Accept it, you git…I am a better spy than you. Alright, alright…we'll call a truce. You're one hell of a father, and I am one hell of a friend, Lily is one hell of a genius and Harry is one hell of a son. Together, we'll make hell look like heaven, and that's why two of us had to die. How's that? One hell of a story?

The sun is rising, giving me hope of a better future. I shall have to say farewell, dear mate… But remember…

I remain, your loyal friend

James Potter.

PS: Enclosed within is my Christmas gift to Harry. See that it reaches him…will you?

As the last of the candle light flickered and died, a tall thin figure read the last lines of the letter. As darkness fell over the place, the tears that he had been holding back from the view of anything that had breath, fell unrestrained. He knelt down on earth and doubled over the letter that had ripped his heart to pieces, he sobbed as his feet buckled under him, as if unable to hold the burden of grief any longer. Each drop that fell brought forth and tripled the agony the broken figure felt in his heart. Unseen by him, the letter was blown away as a sudden gust of wind brushed his face, as if to wipe away the tears, like a mother for her son.

A great grim saw the letter and gently put it under a stone, where the figure could retrieve from and ran away into the depths of the dark forest with a speed that rivaled a tornado.

Five minutes later, a primal howl of grief and agony rang through the forest…

Unheard by any one….

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	20. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

THE BEST CHRISTMAS PRESENT

As the crisp Christmas morning brought the slumbering beings back to their lives… as the birds chirped and sang to the fading stars, as the moon gave its final wave of good bye to all the blessed creatures, as the early morning sun rays kissed the skies, awakening them from their dream worlds, one sleepy Harry Potter–Snape opened a sleepy eye to look at the owl that had seen fit to drop a thick roll of parchment on his face.

He got up and opened it….

TO MY CHILD

Just for this morning,

I am going to smile,

when I see your face and laugh when I feel like crying.

Just for this morning,

I will let you choose

what you want to wear

and smile and say how perfect it is.

Just for this morning,

I will leave the dishes in the sink,

and let you teach me how

to put that puzzle of yours together.

Just for this afternoon,

I will ward off the floo calls

and keep the radio off

and sit with you in the backyard and blow bubbles.

Just for this afternoon,

I will not yell at you,

not even tiny grumble

when you scream and whine for the ice-cream truck,

and I will buy you one if he comes by.

Just for this afternoon,

I won't worry about what

you are going to be when you grow up,

or second guess every decision

I have made where you are concerned.

Just for this afternoon,

I will let you help me bake cookies,

and I won't stand over you trying to fix them.

Just for this afternoon,

I will take you to McDonald's

and buy us both a happy meal,

so you can have both toys.

Just for this evening, I

will hold you in my arms and tell you

the story of how you were born

and how much I love you

Just for this evening,

I will let you splash in the tub

and not get angry.

Just for this evening,

I will let you stay up late at night

while we sit on the porch and count all stars.

Just for this evening,

I will snuggle beside you for hours

and miss my favorite Quiddtch matches.

Just for this evening,

when I run my fingers through your hair as you pray,

I will be simply grateful that

God has given me the greatest gift ever given,

I will think about the mothers and fathers

who are searching for their missing children

the mothers and fathers

that are visiting their children's graves

instead of their bedrooms

And when I kiss you goodnight,

I will hold you a little tighter,

a little longer.

It is then that I will thank God for you,

and ask him for nothing, except one more day….

But just for another day…

I love you Harry, and really very proud of you. Never forget that. You may grow up and become very great and renowned. But for me…you shall always remain the little boy to whom I fed peanut butter and taught how to blow bubbles.

Thank You Harry, for being the son I could never have. Merry Christmas.

Love

Dad.

The portraits of Hogwarts would hold saying for an eternity in spite of overwhelming denial, that they saw an arrow, streaking from the Gryffindor tower all the way to the dungeons. They never did understand why the arrow had black hair and socks with snitches on it.

It was only many hours later that Harry saw the small post script almost invisible to the untrained eye.

PS: _I solemnly swear I am up to no good._

And turned the parchment to find the whole of Hogwarts at his command.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Will Harry ever know which dad gave him that letter?**_

 _ **Will Severus ever reveal to the world about his new found son?**_

 _ **Will Peter Pettigrew be caught using the Marauders' map?**_

 _ **Will Sirius be acquitted? Will he get along with Severus?**_

 _ **Will Remus continue teaching at Hogwarts?**_

 _ **Will Albus ever give up eating lemon drops? What about the Dursleys?**_

 _ **So many questions….no one answers. Because some things are best left unanswered. All I will say is "ALL IS WELL THAT ENDS WELL"**_

 _ **Au revoir**_

 _ **Lily**_


End file.
